The Clearwater's
by alwaysbeingme17
Summary: Seth and Savannah have been married for a year now and have been trying for kids for a while now. When Savannah doesn't get pregnant but other's around her do, how will she react? How will Seth react? Will this tear them apart or bring them even closer together?
1. Chapter 1

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 1

SAVANNAH P.O.V

After being married for a year, I realized that marriage was nothing like dating. When you're married, you expect the other person to just know that you want something done. That's not how it works. Being married is hard and you have to work at it everyday. I can't even go and hang out with friends without Seth questioning where I'm going.

But, I love being married! I get to wake up next to my best friend every single day. I get to roll over and feel heat radiating off his body and know that he's mine for the rest of my life. And my life is going to be a long one. Of course trying to be apart of a pack and working and trying to be a husband was hard for him but he did what he needed to do and he always made me happy.

"Hello, Love." He said to me when I came into the house.

"Hi." I said kissing him and he rested his hand on the small of my back. "We were invited to dinner at my parents tonight, if you would like to go."

"Oh, I already told Jacob yes." He said.

"Oh good." I said. "I got it." I said to him pulling the pregnancy test box out of the bag. We've been trying for a baby since we got married and sadly, we haven't gotten pregnant yet and we've tried everything.

"Please don't get your hopes up." He said holding my waist as we stood in the kitchen. We built a brand new house with the help of my Uncle's from the Cullen Family and also my Uncle's from the pack. I made sure we made the kitchen extra special. It had all granite counter tops and everything matched together.

"I'm not promising you anything." I said and he laughed a little.

"So I'll have to carrying you crying to your parents house and explain to them that I still haven't gotten you pregnant?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's the plan." I said before heading to the bathroom that was right off the kitchen. I sighed before I set the timer once I used the thing. I knew that there was a chance that it would come out negative and that I shouldn't get excited because I may not be pregnant. Once the timer went off I walked over to the sink and looked at the stick that only had one red line across it. Sadly, I needed two.

"I heard the timer go off, come out." He said. I slowly opened the door and handed him the negative pregnancy test. "Babe." He said sadly pulling me into a hug.

"I know that it wasn't going to be positive but it still kinda hurts, you know?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you were meant to be pregnant, you would be. We don't need kids right now, we just want them. Maybe we should travel or something before having kids. We've got like 18 years where we can have kids. There's no rush to have kids." He said. I nodded my head.

"I guess." I said. Even though I've taken so many tests that all came out saying the same thing, it still hurts not being able to carry my own child. I got to watch my mom carry four children as I grew up and I want to be able to do the same thing. I want to be able to give my parents their first grandchild. Ryder is right up our asses and already proposed to his girlfriend of only a year and they were planning to get married in a few months. Auntie Alice wasn't having that and she made them push the date back.

"What time would you like to head over to your parents?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What did they say?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They didn't."

"You know, they used to be better about these time things." I said laughing before picking up my phone and scrolling to my moms contact.

"Hi, Sweetheart." She said answering the phone and I automatically smiled.

"Hey, Mom. What time did you want us to come over for dinner?" I asked looking up at Seth who was still looking at the stick. He shook it a few times to see if anything would change and I rolled my eyes.

"Whenever. We didn't really have a set time. I made some dip and stuff, whenever you're ready just make you're way over here." She said. "By the way, Ryder and Lindsey will be there." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh."

"And he said he has news for all of us."

"Oh okay, I'll leave here in a few minutes then." I said looking over at Seth who finally threw the stupid test out before going to get his shoes on.

"Okay, see you soon." She said.

"See you." I said before hanging up. "Ryder has news for us."

"What is he moving to New York or something?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Probably moved the date of the wedding again or something." I said. Ryder became a little devil a few years ago and he broke up with his girlfriend Caroline and he would go out all the time and he would sleep around with random people. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a kid out there somewhere.

"Or some kid showed up at his door claiming that Ryder was his father." Seth said and I laughed laughed louder than I should have.

"My dad will kill him." My parents kept telling him that there was no reason for him to be getting married at 19 but then he reminded them that I was 19 when I got married.

'But her and Seth are imprints.' My dad claimed every single time. I knew that if he got married, he wouldn't be married for long. I could see a few divorces in his lifetime.

"I'm sure they will be divorced in a few years." Seth answered as he locked the house.

"I mean, I agree." I laughed. I wondered what he was going to tell us but then I wondered, did I really want to know?

*FEW HOURS LATER*

Once we ate dinner, Finn found his way to my lap and he sat himself down as we ate some ice cream. He missed his mouth more than once and he hated being dirty so every time I had to wipe his face.

"Mumma make's good ice cream." He said and I looked confused.

"What? Mom didn't make this. She bought it at the store." I said and he shook his head. You could never disagree with him, he was always right.

"No! She made it herself!" He shouted and she scolded him for yelling.

"So, I have news." Oh jesus. Here it is. I wasn't even sure what to think. What was he going to say to us and why did he need to tell us at a family dinner? "Lindsey is pregnant." He said and my smile faded automatically before I dropped my spoon.

"What?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"She's 12 weeks." What?! Did he do this on purpose because I hadn't been able to get pregnant? Is he serious right now? I wanted to rip his throat out and shove it in his mouth. I got up and placed Finn in the seat that I was sitting in.

"Savannah..." My mom said following me to her bedroom.

"Seriously?! She's fucking pregnant! We've been trying for six months to have a baby! Six months! They haven't even been together for a year. I can't believe this. I have to leave." I said grabbing my coat and heading out the front door.

"Savannah!" Ryder yelled when I reached the car. "I'm sor-"

"No! Go fuck yourself!" I shouted. I shouldn't have been yelling that in front of Ash, Pey or Finn but I did anyway.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. He was sitting on the back deck with my dad when Ryder broke the news to us.

"She's pregnant! They're having a kid together." You should have seen the look on my father's face because I swear to god if he could, he would kill Ryder right now. "Get in the car." I said to Seth who obeyed and let me drive.

"Babe, you need to calm down." He said touching my hand and bringing his hand right back and rubbed it. When I got angry, my blood literally began to boil and no one could touch me. It was one of the perks of me being a weird ass half wolf thing.

"No! How could he do that to me! He knows that we've been trying!" I shouted. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You didn't do anything wrong." I said rubbing his arm. "God, they aren't even married which is worse. My dad is probably ripping him a new one." I laughed and he joined.

"We can call them later and find out what happened." He said. "We should have taken Ash, Pey and Finn with us." He said.

"I'm sure they're enjoying it." I laughed. I knew I would have enjoyed it because I'm so angry.

"Can you stop by my moms real quick?" He asked and I nodded pulling up to Grandpa Charlie's not long after.

"Hey, Kids. What's up?" He asked when we entered the same house he has lived in for almost forty years.

"Just came by to say hi." Seth answered. "We gotta tell you something. I wanna do it." Seth said turning to me and I motioned for him to continue. Charlie and Sue looked between us before looking at each other.

"So, Ryder dropped this bomb that his girlfriend and Jacob is over there ripping him a new one." Seth laughed and they both looked alarmed.

"She's pregnant?" Sue asked and I nodded. "I thought they were going to wait until you had a baby?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Ryder never does what he says he's gonna do." I answered. My parents raised us better than that so I wasn't sure what he was thinking. My parents raise us on being serious about everything but also letting us know that we could go to them for anything we needed. They gave us everything we ever wanted for one thing in return, to start our families after we were married. Clearly that only got through to my brain. "I always knew I was the better child."

"I always knew that too." Charlie said sipping on a beer and I laughed. "No I'm being serous. When you were a baby, you always went to bed when you were tired and you always listened. Then Ryder came along and you drove your mother up a wall. He never listened, he screamed through most of the night." He said and I laughed.

"I kinda remember that." I said. I remember having to take care of myself when I was around five because everyone else was sleeping because they didn't get much sleep. I didn't mind though, I got the T.V to myself. "At least the rest of us turned out good." I laughed.

"We just needed to watch him a little closer. We didn't do a good job." Seth said.

"We did perfectly fine. He just needs to be smacked. Dad took care of it." I answered shrugging. I wasn't going to let this bother me. I knew in the near future that I would be having a child of my own and if I didn't, we would try and try until we got pregnant. I wasn't going to let this ruin me. I had other things that I wanted to do before I became a mother, I should probably start up on those things.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 2

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"So, I just booked a trip to Aruba." Seth said coming into our bedroom where I was sitting on my laptop. "I already talked to your dad, he's giving you the two weeks off so we can go." He said plopping himself down beside me. I had been working with my dad for a while now doing anything he needed help doing and it paid well.

"When are we leaving?"

"Three days." He answered. "Cullen's said we could use their private jet." He answered smiling.

"Oh, they are so good to us." I said running a hand through his hair.

"They really are." He answered. The room fell silent as I scrolled through Pinterest. We had so much space in the house that we needed to fill it up but I wasn't sure what with. Alice had been sending me so much stuff and it was very overwhelming. I was only five pages down out of the 100 she sent to me. "Are you okay?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just upset." Ryder hasn't tried to contact me or Seth, not that I would answer, but I knew he did this on purpose and it broke my heart into pieces that he did that to me.

"I know you are but maybe this is for the best." He said and I shrugged. "On the bright side, I'm taking you on vacation!" He shouted standing up on the bed and jumping up and down. My giant husband should not be jumping on the bed.

"Seth, we built this house with tall ceilings for a reason and the fact that your hair is hitting it is freaking me out." Just as I said it, he bounced too high and his head went right through the ceiling into the bedroom above us. "Seth!" I shouted as the ceiling crumpled down onto the bed.

"We might want to call your uncles." He said looking at the mess he made. I leaned over to grab my phone before dialing Edwards number.

"Savannah? What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't laugh." I said.

"No promises." He answered.

"So, Seth, my big man child, was jumping on the bed and his head went through the ceiling. I need someone to fix it."

"Alright, we will be over soon." It was already 8 at night so I knew that they were going to be here for a few hours.

"I'm literally going to kill you." I said to Seth after I hung up. "Like, who the hell did I marry?" I said as I went out into the kitchen. We had a very high up bed, we were told not to jump on it and what does he do? Breaks the ceiling.

"We need a lower bed."

"No. I like our bed." He answered. Edward and Emmett came through the front door.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hey, Vannah." Emmett said. "Where did the small boy screw up?"

"In our bedroom. Right above the bed." I said going into our room to show them.

"Dude..." Emmett said. "Where is he?"

"He's taking a shower. He was too embarrassed to actually see you guys so I have to take care of it."

"You really don't need a man to be honest. You can do this all alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Edward, keep wishing." I said resting my hand on his arm. Edward was so angry when Seth proposed and then we got married a few months after. He literally choked Seth out until he passed out.

"Is he treating you right?" I nodded.

"Of course he is." I answered. "I wouldn't be married to him if he wasn't." I answered. "He just booked a trip to Aruba!" I said. "Oh! And thanks for letting us use the private jet." I commented further.

"It's no problem." Emmett said before Edward could answer. "Why are you guys going out there?" He asked.

"We want to get away from family for a while." I answered. "Did Ryder tell you guys the news?" I asked and they both shook their heads as the moved the bed over so they could fix it. "He got Lindsey pregnant." I said crossing my arms.

"Vannah, why are you worried about this? He's not going to stay with her." Emmett answered. "You really think they are going to stay together? The met a year ago and they are getting married in a few months. I don't think so." He said as he got working to fix our problem.

"When it's your time, it will happen." Edward said.

"I know I just want it to happen now you know?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're still young." Everyone keeps saying that.

*FEW DAYS LATER*

We've been in Aruba for only two years and I love it here! I don't ever want to leave.

"Would you like to adventure out today?" Seth asked me and I shrugged as I ran my finger's up his bare chest.

"We could stay here all day." I smirked at him and he smirked back before I climbed on top of him.

"We could but I think the hotel would really love it if we left for at least a few hours." He said and I giggled.

"Yeah, but not right now." I answered giggling.

"You drive me insane."

*FEW HOURS LATER*

Well, we made it out of the hotel. Seth was very proud of me. The weather here was beautiful and being able to walk around in a bikini top and shorts was even more amazing.

"Should we try finding a beach to swim at?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can we get some food first?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I would really love some cheesy fries." I said as we walked hand in hand to try and find something. The beaches here were beautiful and had so many shops and such. It was so amazing. Seth eventually found the food that we both wanted and he ordered and paid for it.

"Alright, let's eat this and then we can go swimming." He said as we found a bench to sit on. "Are you going to share that?" He asked trying to reach for a fry.

"Are you crazy?" I asked laughing. I knew I could throw one at him and he would watch in his mouth.

"Yeah, now give me one." He said and I brought the plate over for him to take a few off the plate. As soon as we were done we went down to the beach to try and find a place to sit.

"It's so pretty here. Do we have to go home?" I asked.

"Yes, we have work and our families are there."

"Oh screw them." I said throwing my hand in the air. To us, the water was freezing but our body was also over 100 degree's so everything felt cold to us. Me and Finn's bodies ran warmer than our other siblings. I wasn't able to phase into a wolf but I had all of the features of being a wolf. I got the heated body, I could heal easily but if I was ever bit by a vampire, I would slowly begin to die. Vampire bites can kill a werewolf.

"I hate water." Seth said. The water was so blue I swear to god that I could see myself in it. I loved it here. I never wanted to leave. Of course we still had a while before we had to leave but, I never want to leave.

*SETH P.O.V*

That night I put Savannah to bed after our many rounds of sex and she basically passed out after the third time. I kissed her on the head before I headed out onto the patio of our hotel. No one would be able to see me so I didn't feel the need to clothes on.

"Seth?" Savannah called out before stepping onto the patio. "Why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered and she hugged me from behind pressing her boobs into me. "Why are you up? I put you to bed an hour ago."

"I got up to pee and you weren't there." She said as we both looked up at the moon that was shining down on the blue water. "It's beautiful." She said whiling standing next to me and I looked down at her.

"Yeah, she is." I smiled and I saw her blush red but she tried to hide it.

"Stop." She said pushing me.

"No. I'm never going to stop. And that's a long time for us." I said standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "I know it's been tough lately but I'm going to be here every step of the way. You don't have to push me out." I could feel her smile as she ran her hands through my hair. "It's you and me baby." I whispered before kissing her neck. And did I take her right there on the patio? Of course I did.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V NEXT MORNING*

Today I was actually up before Seth was and I was sitting on the patio with a cup of coffee that I made room service bring to me. I loved it over here. I could hear the bed shifting before I felt two strong arms wrap around me and he rested his chin on my head.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"Morning, Handsome. There's a coffee for you in the microwave." I answered. "Go get it and come join me." When he came back out he lifted me to sit on his lap.

"Your parents would love it out here." He said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah. We should send them here for their anniversary. I can watch the shop, we can watch Ash, Pey and Finn for them."

"I mean, that's coming up." He said and I nodded. "At the end of August or the beginning?" He asked.

"On their anniversary. The 13th." I answered. My parents have almost been married 22 years. It's so strange to think about. It's strange to think that they have a kid that's married, one is going to be a dad. It's all insane to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"My parents. It's been 22 years since they got married." I shook my head. It has also almost been 22 years since we lost Kai. When I found out about Kai, there was never a day when I didn't think about him. There was never a day where I didn't remember what my parents went through. "It's been 22 years since Kai." I whispered the last part.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kai, my older brother." I answered.

"What older brother?"

"Seth, my mom's miscarriage? The baby was a boy, Alice said they were going to name him Kai. That's why Finnley's middle name is Kai."

"I didn't know that." He answered and I nodded my head. "How do you think your life would be different right now?" He asked.

"I don't think we would be married. I would have held off." I said and he nodded his head. "He would have been my best friend." I answered. "I might not even be here."

"No you would have, you just wouldn't be 20." He said and I laughed.

"Do you think he knows about us? Like me and my siblings?" I asked and he nodded.

"For sure. I'm sure he's proud of most of you." He said and I laughed. "I think he knows everything." He whispered.

"Do you think he was scared?" I asked.

"No. I heard it's very welcoming up there." He answered. "I wish there was a way to bring him back." He said and I began thinking, was there a way that we could bring him back?

"What if there is?"

"Vannah, we couldn't. He was just a fetus, he never actually grew to be a full baby." He said.

"What if he's grown now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Even if he could come back how would we get him here?" He asked.

"He already is here." I said and he looked alarmed.

"What?" He asked.

"He's standing behind you." I watched as he slowly turned around and I swear to god his heart stopped before I burst out laughing. "I'm fucking with you!" I said slapping my knee.

"I almost shit myself! That isn't funny!" He shouted. I was dying laughing. He really believe that I was going to somehow bring Kai back to life? He's funny. I knew that once someone dies, there is no way for them to come back, supernatural or not.

We went out to adventure again and we were stopped at a restaurant and our waitress could clearly tell that we weren't from around here.

"Where are you guys from?" She asked sweetly.

"La Push, Washington. It's next to Forks." Seth answered and her eyes went wide.

"I've heard a lot about those places." She said looking Seth in the eye and then looking at me.

"What have you heard?" He asked.

"I've heard that there are werewolves, vampire, and half werewolves." She said and my eyes widened before looking at Seth.

"Oh. The stories of our ancestors." Seth said pointing at me. "We know all about those stories." He commented. He was scaring me. He can't say stuff like that. They already exposed themselves to Josh, they couldn't tell anymore people. Even my friends don't know.

"Do you guys know wolves?" She asked and we both nodded. We are one honey. "Are they related to you."

"Yup." I answered.

"Holy, how?"

"Marriage." I answered. Hey, might as well right? What were here people going to do about it?

"You're... what?" She asked and we nodded.

"Don't tell." Seth said placing a finger over his mouth. "We both are. It's a secret." He whispered and her eyes went wide.

"Do you guys know any vampires?" She said looking at Seth who was looking at me and I shook my head because I knew if the Volturi found out that she knew, she would come after everyone I knew and loved.

"No, vampires aren't real." Seth answered.

"How are you real?" She asked.

"It's in our blood." He answered. "How about after your shift, you come to our hotel and you can ask us whatever you would like." He said handing her a card. What the hell was going on?

*TWO HOURS LATER*

There was a knock at the door and Seth went to answer it before the girl came into our room. I wasn't sure what he was going to ask us, we weren't suppose to be sharing these things and if my father, the leader of our pack, finds out we were telling people about this, he would be so angry.

"How many of you are there?" She asked and we both began counting on our fingers. Well theres my parents, my siblings, Paul and his two kids, Seth, Leah, Jared and his one son, Embry, Quil and his three kids, Sam,Colin, and Brady. There were also many other packs around the world but we never came in contact with them.

"There's 22 of us where we live." I answered. Was that right? Yeah, around there somewhere. "Some of us are only half so we can't actually form into a wolf but we have the other features." I answered and she nodded.

"Are you guys half or full?" She asked.

"I'm half." I answered. "He's full." I loved this vacation even more! We got to talk about things that we weren't allowed to talk about with most people. How come she isn't afraid of us.

"How come I'm all alone? Why don't I have a pack?" She asked and I looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 3

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Leaving paradise was horrible. I didn't want to go back home and have to go back to working in the shop with my dad. I loved working there, don't get me wrong, it paid well and I did my job well, it's just that, I was having so much fun just sitting around all day and relaxing.

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" Seth asked me on the car ride back to our house. Our skin was tanner that it usually is and our was a little lighter. I loved my black hair but I loved it being lighter brown like my moms too.

"When we went skinning dipping at that waterfall."

*FLASHBACK*

"Are you sure? What if someone see's us?" Seth asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're acting like the people here haven't been to that nude beach at least once." I answered him.

"What if it hurts my junk when I jump in?"

"Hold it. Just like I did with my boobs." I answered. The man was such a baby. "Please just join me, the water is amazing." The water was a lot warmer to the touch than it usually was.

"I'm afraid." He said and I laughed out loud.

"You've killed vampires before, but you're afraid of jumping into the water?" I asked and he nodded his head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Then just crawl in from the shore over there." I answered waiting for him to climb off the rock and make his way into the water before swimming over to me.

"Want to go under the waterfall over there?" He asked and I nodded before climbing onto his back. I jumped off his back before swimming under the waterfall and propping myself up on the rock that was almost like a bench on the other side. "It's beautiful." He said as he rested his arms on my thighs to hold himself up.

"It is." I answered smiling at him before kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmhmm." He moaned into my mouth.

"Don't do that, you know that turns me on." I said resting my arms on his shoulder's.

"Why do you think I do it?"

*PRESENT DAY*

"Yeah, that was fun." He said smirking as he looked over at me while I giggled.

"Stop thinking, Uncle Edward is at my parents house." I answered. We were having dinner at my parents house tonight because we were both too lazy to cook but we wanted a nice homemade meal unlike the pizza that we ordered the whole time while we were over there. If Uncle Edward heard our thoughts I'm sure that he would want to kill Seth.

"What is your mom making?" He asked.

"She's not. Uncle Edward is grilling. Steak and chicken I think." I answered. "With seasoning and stuff. He does a good job, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." He said as we pulled up to their house and clearly Ash, Pey, and Finn all made a welcome home sign and they each signed their names.

"Vannah!" Finn yelled as he came running out the front door with his little legs.

"Hi, little man!" I said scooping him up and showering him in kisses.

"I miss you." He said wrapping his small arms around my neck and I hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Buddy." I answered before putting him down. "Is everyone inside?" I asked and he nodded his head before he took off running again. With the werewolf gene inside him, he was running like a mad man.

"We have to tell them about Carlee." He said and I nodded. I knew we needed to tell them but I was a little worried. I sighed before we stepped into the house and Edward was giving both me and Seth a look so I looked away from him and at my parents who came over to us with their arms open and ready to hug us.

"Hi! How was it?" My mom asked as we all sat around the table.

"It was so amazing! It's so lovely over there. I want to go back already." I said as the kids went off running to play.

"Okay, now cut the shit and tell us the news." Edward said and I looked Alarmed. He never swears and he never swears at me.

"What?" My dad asked as he looked at each of us.

"While we were over there, we met a girl, her name is Carlee, she's a wolf. She's the only one over there. She's flying over here now to see if you would allow her to join the pack." I answered. I wasn't just going to leave her over there! She needed someone to help her.

"Savannah, are you serious right now?" Dad asked and I nodded my head.

"Dad, she has no one. She needs our help." Dad looked over at Edward. "You can come to the airport with us to pick her up if you'd like." I said. "We are leaving in two hours to get her." I answered before digging into the dip that was on the table.

"Savannah, why didn't you call us when you found out about all of this?"

"Because you're very understanding people. After all, your son got some girl pregnant so I figured why not?" I gave them a little sass looking them both in the eyes and they both rolled their eyes.

"She's not some girl. They've been dating for a year." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I dated Seth for three years, then we got married. That's how it should work. We were imprints and didn't even get married as soon as I turned 18. I don't understand why he is insisting on getting married." I answered. I loved being married, although I knew that it wasn't what Ryder wanted. "I didn't think it would be that big of a problem."

"And you just thought that we would let some random girl into the pack? How are you so sure that she's not trying to kill us or something?"

"How do we know that the Cullen's aren't trying to kill us? Their suppose to be our enemy." I was getting so heated that the hand of Seth's that was resting on my thigh, flew off and he had to rub it.

"Calm down, Sav." My mom said and I nearly growled at her.

"You people will help anyone! But this poor girl is barely 19 and you won't help her? She's alone in this!" The both sighed.

"Let us meet her first." I smiled to myself. I knew that this was going to go good.

*FEW DAYS LATER*

"Carlee is amazing." Dad said when I walked into the shop. "She's working so hard."

"I told you." I said. I knew she was going to fit right in. She was a bit smaller than the rest of the wolves in the pack but she was constantly working out and running so she'll be there soon. Colin came in the door not long after I did and made his way to the back of the shop where he cleaned parts.

"I think she's going to be amazing if something were to go wrong." He said and I nodded. "She just needs job. She's been staying in your old room."

"I hope she likes it. I kept it warm for her."

"She's doing just fine." He answered and I nodded my head. "How are you and Seth?" He questioned.

"Really good. We really needed that vacation. Thank's for letting me have the time off." I answered.

"It's no problem! Me and mom are thinking of going out there for our anniversary. It's only a few weeks away." Little did they know that me and Seth already bought their plane ticket's out there and we already got them a place to stay in. It's a step up from the place that we stayed in. "But anyway, did you hear that Edward met a lady?" He asked and I laughed.

"He met a lady? What's her name?" I asked.

"Kam, with a K."

"Kam with a k?" I asked. "Like short for Kamren?" I asked and he nodded.

"She's a vampire too, just turned, they're trying to teach her the way of life." He said and I laughed as a lady walked into the shop.

"Sounds good." I said to him. "How may I help you?" I asked the lady.

"Hi, I just need an oil change." She answered.

"Alright, did you pull up the garage door?" I asked.

"Oh no, but I can." She said.

"Alright, if you could do that, I'll be happy to help you." I smiled at her.

"Alright, cool." She said before going back out the door. I loved my job because I saw different people every single day. I got to help people when they were in need and I never had to see blood or gut or anything. I would have loved to become a midwife but I really didn't want to see vagina's ripping opening so I'll pass on that one. Once the women came back in she started talking to me.

"Are you from around here?" I asked.

"No, I live a few towns over, I'm just visiting some people here in La Push."

"Oh, who are you visiting? I probably know them." I said laughing a little.

"The Uley's." She answered.

"Oh! Sam?" I said.

"Well, Emily." She said. "She's my daughter." I nodded my head.

"I see, I see. They're a lovely family. Do you need directions?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I think I'm all good, how much do I owe you?" She asked.

"15 dollars." I answered. She handed me a twenty and I went to put it in the cash register and pull her five dollars out.

"Keep the change." She smiled.

"Thanks. You're car should be done soon. "I said before heading into the shop to see my dad. "That women is here to see Emily." I whispered to him.

"Yes, I know. That's her mother." He whispered back to me as he laughed a little.

"What? How come she never talks about her?" I asked and he shrugged. "It's none of my business anyway." I said before going back to the front.

"Hi!" Seth said as he walked through the door and he gave me a kiss. "I brought you a coffee." He said placing it down on the desk.

"Thanks, why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"I got bored." He answered and I laughed. "I had to see my beautiful wife."

"Anyway, Emily's mom is here for a visit." I said. I know I said that it wasn't my business but I just had to tell someone.

"What? Why? Emily said she doesn't talk to her family." He asked confused as he sat down and I shrugged.

"No idea, I'm sure we will hear about it soon." I said.

"Okay anyway, Ryder came over after you left." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to see what you were getting your parents for their anniversary." He answered. "I told him we didn't know yet."

"Okay, but we already bought it so..." I trailed off holding my hands up. "I'm not helping him buy something. He needs to get a proper job."

"I agree." He said. "Speaking of, I should probably get back to work but I really don't want to." I laughed.

"You know, if you really hate your job that much, you should find a new one." I said. All I wanted for Seth was for him to be happy and for him to follow his dreams. Of course in his eyes his only dream was me, but that's beside the point. "What do you want to do for the rest of your life?" I asked him as I wrote a few things down on a piece of paper to remind my dad on what he needed to do.

"You." He smirked.

"My father can hear everything you're saying. Watch it." I said before I heard his booming laugh from next door. "See."

"I'm gonna kill you some day, Seth." We both heard him call and we both giggled.

"What else did Ryder want?" I asked.

"He wanted some advise on how to be a father." I laughed.

"He's asking a non-father advise? How about keep your dick in your pants?" I questioned and he sighed.

"I know you hate this, but he is still your brother and he's my friend." He said trying to calm me down.

"I know exactly who he is, that doesn't mean that I have any idea on how to be a parent."

"Well, I watched you a lot when you were younger, I think I'll be a decent father." I was shocked. "I know how to change diapers and all of that jazz." He said very proud of himself and I laughed.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I was a very good babysitter." He said holding his head high.

"Well, I'm still alive. Which is really good." I said laughing. I always knew that Seth would be a good father, I just like messing with him.

"Alright, I gotta go, but I'll see you at home for dinner." He said kissing me. "Love you!" He shouted over his shoulder. I smiled to myself. I wasn't how it was even possible but I fell more and more in love with him every single day and I don't regret a damn thing.


	4. Chapter 4

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 4

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Grandpa Carlisle asked when I went to visit him at the hospital so no one in my family knew.

"I've been having trouble getting trouble pregnant." I said looking down.

"And you desperately want a baby." He said and I nodded my head. Here's the thing, if a girl wants to have children, he starts thinking about having kids at sixteen. She knows she can't get pregnant at that age but she's going to want to be pregnant. It's natural thoughts. I was finally reaching out to someone to help me with this issue. "I an draw some blood. I'm also going to give you an ultrasound." He said and I nodded before he came back with the needle to draw my blood before he went to check the lab. "I'll go check on that after this ultrasound."

He searched around and I wasn't sure what he was looking for. From what I could tell everything seemed normal.

"Everything seems fine." He said. "I'm going to go and check the blood work." He said. I wasn't sure how he got it so quickly but he was a doctor and he would do anything for me. I sighed as I waited. I wish that just something would come back and tell me that there was something wrong with me so at least I knew and I could try to fix it. Carlisle came back into the room. "Savannah, everything seems fine. I think it's your werewolf blood mixing poorly with Seth's full werewolf blood. I don't think you need to worry, just try harder." He smirked.

"I'll do my best." I said jumping down from the table and grabbing my purse. "I'll see you later." I said as I hugged him. I was going to keep this to myself for as long as possible, hopefully no one would find out that I was here.

No one knows the struggle of trying to become a parent when everyone around you is pregnant. Emily's first daughter, Sarah, has been married to some guy she met in college for almost a year now, and she's six months pregnant with a baby girl. All I want is to be able to feel a child growing in my stomach. That's all I've wanted since I was sixteen years old and I think it was my turn to finally get what I wanted.

*SETH P.O.V*

"You're serious?" I asked Colin. Colin had gotten back together with this girl Cora after him and Sarah broke up. He was now planning his wedding and he was seriously trying to change the things that Cora already came up with. "Dude, she's going to kill you." I said as he rearranged which flowers they were going to order.

"Seth, everything is going to be fine." He said as Cora came back into the room.

"Colin! Why are these are messed up?! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"That's my cue." I said as I quickly left out the back door. I'm sure Savannah was waiting for me at home but I took a little detour to Bella and Jake's.

"Hey." Bella said when I walked through the door. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just chilling." I answered as I sat on the counter where she was cutting up some fruit and placing it into a little bowl. "Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Finn is still sleeping from his nap, Pey is at dance and I have no idea where Ash is. He's probably with Jake somewhere." She answered and I nodded my head. "How's Sav doing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"She really wants a baby." I answered. I wanted to give Savannah anything she ever wanted. I never wanted her to be sad, I hated seeing her this way. I hated watching her take a pregnancy test every single month and always getting those stupid negative signs back. It would break my heart every single time. "She's breaking my heart." I answered.

"When it's time to have a baby, you will have a baby. Right now must be a really bad time." She answered and I nodded my head. Bella and Jacob's wedding anniversary is next week and they were leaving the following week for Aruba and me and Vannah were holding the party at our house since some of our family haven't seen it yet.

"She just wants one so bad and do you know how hard it is that I can't give her the one thing that she wants? It's killing me." I said. It was getting harder to sleep each night because I was so worried about her. I've been doing a ton of research trying to figure out how the hell I can help her and I have no idea what to do.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

"You tricked me!" Bella shouted as all of our family and friends were here to celebrate their 22 wedding anniversary.

"You guys are assholes." Jake said as he carried a sleeping Finn into our backyard and Vannah took Finn from him.

"No swearing in front of the baby." Vannah said scolding Jacob.

"He's not a baby anymore, Vannah." She glared at him. "And he's sleeping." He commented as he made his way around and made sure to say hi to everyone. I watched Vannah looking down at her sleeping baby brother with all of this love and it hurt my heart to think that I couldn't give that to her.

"You'll always be my baby brother." She whispered smiling. I loved the relationship that she had with Finn. It always reminded me that even though they were many years apart, they could still be best friends. Vannah had a love for her brother that I've never seen before. In an episode of Friends, Chandler said that Monica is a mother without being a mother, the same thing goes for Savannah.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

"Let's do presents." I said. I didn't want to wait any longer. I was sick of waiting. I just wanted them to open my present! They were going to be so shocked when they saw that!

"Yeah!" Mom agreed with me. Me and mom have never been the patient type and I told her that our gift was amazing and she was going to love it. "Who's should I do first?" She asked.

"Not mine, do mine last." I said. She sighed as she picked up a gift that was wrapped perfectly.

"Ohhh! A bubble bath! Jake! Look!" She said as dad drank a beer talking to my grandparents.

"Wonderful, Honey."

"He doesn't know, but we're gonna use that later!" She said and I blushed red.

"Oh my god." I said. "Is Finn feeling okay?" I asked.

"No, he has the flu. It went right through all of us." She said. Oh that's wonderful news. She could have told me a little sooner that he was sick. My mom opened all of her gifts and she was a little disappointed that Ryder and Lindsay didn't show up but she would soon get over that. "Sav and Seth!" She shouted. "No you didn't!"

"Yes we did!" I said. We bought them plane tickets out to Aruba, and we paid for the hotel. She looked like she was going to cry. "Me and Seth with watch the youngin's for you." I said. "You'll be gone for ten days." I smiled at her as she stood up and hugged each of us. Dad did the same.

"She really needs this trip, thank you." He whispered kissing the side of my head.

"You're welcome." I said back. "I can take care of the kids while you're gone." I smiled. I was so happy for them. I can't even remember the last time they took a vacation just the two of them. I'm pretty sure it was their honeymoon which was a very very long time ago. I knew that they needed to get out of the house and I was willing to help them.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

I had gotten the twins to sleep but Finn was still trying to get over his sickness so I was laying on the back deck with him trying to get the cool air of August to cool down his fever. Seth was beside me drinking a beer and he often refilled my glass of wine.

"Someday we'll be doing this with our own baby." I commented to him and he smiled.

"That's true." He answered. "I'm perfectly content doing it with your brother though." He said. I agreed. Of course I wanted to have a baby of my own but for right now, I can deal with Finnley. I didn't want to leave my siblings behind just because I got married and am trying to start a family of my own. Maybe for right now we were suppose be focusing on ourselves, our marriage and the people around us. We're still young, there's no need to rush.


	5. Chapter 5

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 5

SAVANNAH P.O.V

When my period came this month, I cried. I knew that me and Seth had decided not to rush into anything since we rushed into marriage but it hurt my heart. Not even my heart though, my whole damn body was sore. My feet were swollen, my stomach was bloated. I have a headache, the cramps in my lower stomach hurt like a bitch.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked and I shook my head. It's hurts so bad. I wish men could feel what this felt like because it's brutal. I hate when men say that women have it easy because we don't! Literally the only thing guys have to worry about is getting random boners in public and even then, no one cares about it.

"No I'm not okay!" I barked at him. "It hurts so bad!" I said. I felt the need to puke so I laid in bed just breathing hoping that the feeling would go away. My parents were leaving for their vacation today and thank god the shop would be closed for the next two days because I wasn't so sure if I would be able to get out of bed today.

"What can I do to help?" He asked as he spread his hands over my stomach which made it feel a little better.

"Cuddle with me."

"We have to leave in an hour to make sure we get your parents over to the airport." He said and I nodded my head.

"I know just please. I didn't mean to yell at you." I answered close to tears before he pressed his lips to mine.

"I know, Baby. You're just in a lot of pain." My periods seemed to get worse as time went on. There were often months where I would only bleed for a day and then there were months like this, where I didn't want to get out of bed. We laid there for what seemed like only two minutes but was really an hour. "We gotta go." He said pulling me up from the bed and carrying me down the stairs. I'm sure if I asked he would have carried me to the car. We would be driving my parents over to their airport while Esme watched Pey, Ash, and Finn for me so we could drop them off. They would be staying with me for over a week and they were all very excited. Both me and Seth had to take some time off of work so we would be able to watch them.

"You're sure you're fine watching them?" My mom asked and I nodded my head.

"They're safe with me. Do you not trust me?" I asked and she laughed a little before hugging me.

"Thank you, we really need this." She said kissing my cheek.

"I know, have a good time." I said before moving onto my dad and hugging him. "It's amazing over there. Try to leave the hotel room once in a while." I said laughing a little and they all joined me.

"Take care of our babies." I gave them both a weird look.

"You do know I'm your baby too right?" I asked and they nodded.

"But you're grown now." My mom answered. "It's time for you to make some babies." Carlisle has been helping me a lot to try and see if there were ways that I could get pregnant. He also told me and Seth to try harder, I'm not sure how much harder can try, my body might fall split in half.

We watched as they got on the plane and we both left, hand it hand to go and have dinner at the Cullen's and then take the three little monster's home for baths before getting them into bed. I was very excited to be spending time with them. Once you get married it seems like you're always busy. I'm always working to pay for our house and to put food on the table and when I'm doing that, I'm cooking. It was a crazy roller coaster in our house and we don't even have any kids yet.

"Vannah!" Finn shouted as soon as I entered the house. He didn't know but he had super hearing, speed, strength, and smell and that was how he could tell it was me without actually seeing me.

"Hey, Buddy! Are you having fun?" Finn was only three but he was the smartest kid I know and he was so funny. He used to annoy the shit out of me when he would come into my room at six in the morning and wake me up but either way, the kid is still super cute.

"Yeah, we gonna eat soon, I hungry." He answered before he sprinted up the stairs and I followed close behind before Edward wrapped me in a hug, nearly crushing my bones.

"Why have you been sneaking around everyone's backs?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. Whatever he was about to say, clearly I didn't want Seth hearing it. I haven't been doing anything bad but if it was something that I didn't want other's to know about, there was a reason!

"I know that you've been seeing Carlisle about trying to get pregnant." I glared at him. He wasn't suppose to know about that and if Seth heard, he's going to be pissed.

"How do you know about that?!" I nearly yelled at him but tried to keep my voice down so no one questioned what was going on.

"He doesn't exactly lock up the files and when I went into his office, I saw your name on the one on top and naturally I had to read it." He said giving me those charming eyes that he used to try and win my mother over with.

"You're not suppose to know about that! That's an invasion of my privacy!" I said getting super mad. I hated when I got mad because my blood literally boiled and I felt like I would explode. Stupid half werewolf gene!

"Yeah well, you've been hiding a lot of stuff from your family." He said crossing his arms.

"It's none of your business!" I said. I was doing this for me and to make Seth happy and there was no reason for Edward to butt in and try to get his way, he wasn't getting his way this time. He believed that me and Seth got married way too young and that we should wait to have a baby but neither one of us want that.

"I think it is though, Love." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to put up with this. He had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. This was my life, I was an adult, I had a perfect job, I have a house, me and Seth have been married for a year.

"Esme!" I shouted even though I knew I didn't need to.

"What's wrong?" She asked coming into the room and looking at me and Edward staring each other down.

"Edward has been looking at Carlisle's files of me!" I shouted and she flinched before she tried to pull us apart.

"Edward, you know you're not suppose to be doing that. Carlisle is going to be so disappointed." She said shaking her head a little.

"But she's too young to be trying to have kids!" Edward shouted. Of course now we have the attention of everyone in the room. We all have super hearing.

"I'm not a little kid! I can do whatever I please!" I shouted back at him. Everyone knew that it was true.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked. I shook my head.

"Tell him, Savannah, or I will." I sighed before turning to Seth.

"I've been seeing Carlisle who's been helping me get pregnant easier." I said and he looked a little shocked by my words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and he looked a little angry but he clearly didn't want to blow up in front of the kids.

"Because I didn't think it was that important! I'm embarrassed by it." I said getting a little choked up which made them all stop in their spots and look at me. "I just want you to be happy and I can't make you happy!" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"I am so happy, Baby. We don't need to have a baby for me to be happy. You make me so happy you have no idea. Since the day we met there hasn't been anything I've wanted in this life more than you. I still get butterflies when you enter a room. I still lose my breathe when you wake up in the morning. I'm going to want you for the rest of your life. You don't understand how happy you make me." He said and I sniffled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I'm perfectly content on where we are right now. I told you this before." He said to me and I nodded. I knew he did but I just figured he would want so much more from me. But I finally realized, he doesn't.

*FEW HOURS LATER*

We were all laying on the couch watching Brother Bear and eating as many snacks as we possibly could. Finn had already fallen asleep and he was laying soundly on my chest. Seth had his hand rubbing up and down my leg which he knew drove me crazy. And not in a sexual kind of way, it made me super tired when I didn't want to sleep.

"Are we ready to head up to bed?" I asked. Even though my parents aren't here, doesn't mean that I'm going to let them stay up all night.

"No!" They both whined but got up and headed upstairs anyway. I sighed before sitting up without disturbing Finn. He would be sleeping in between me and Seth because he hated sleeping at other's houses and he's been having a lot of trouble sleeping.

"Ready?" I asked and Seth nodded his head. "We can watch T.V up there." I commented further and he followed behind me. I placed Finn in the middle of the bed before going into our closet to change. Seth had changed earlier and he was already flicking through the channel's when I went and got in the bed next to Finn. Seth had him tucked into his side and it made me smile a little. "I'm gonna take a picture." I said.

"Okay. Don't get my fat in the picture." He said and I gave him a look. There was not even an ounce of fat on his body. "Now, come over here and cuddle with us." He said and I crawled into bed. I knew that the alarm clock would be going off in a few hours and I also knew that I never wanted to leave this bed. I never wanted to take my eyes off of these two, what if I missed something?


	6. Chapter 6

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 6

SETH P.O.V

Trying to take care of these kids was so tiring. Like I never even realized how hard it was to take care of three kids. Finn was decently easy. He slept when he was tired and often napped throughout the day. He loved to swim in the pool out back and he let me spray him with the hose.

Ashton was a little harder because he could run faster than light could travel and he often got into trouble. Vannah had to go into work everyday for a few hours so she left me alone with them while she worked just to make sure that the guys at the shop didn't burn it down and were doing their jobs.

"Ashton! Sit down before you break something!" Ashton had no idea just how strong he was. He didn't realize that jumping on the couch as hard as he was would break it. Of course he fought me on it and of course I heard cracking before the couch hit the floor and he fell with it. "Ashton!" I shouted while walking over to see my couch nearly in half with Ashton laying in front of it.

"I didn't mean to!" He said close to tears.

"I told you to stop jumping on it!" I shouted even more which made him cry and he ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. I sighed as I picked up one half of the broken couch and threw it out the front door before doing it with the other piece. "Vannah..." I sighed into the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ashton broke the couch." I said.

"What? How?" She questioned. If she didn't believe me I would literally flip shit. I knew he did it, I watched it happen with my own eyes.

"He was jumping on it."

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" She asked and I could literally see her rolling her eyes in my head.

"Savannah, are you serious? I watch it happen! I only jump on the beds!" I said throwing my free hand up in the air. "You know that!"

"Okay, stop acting like you're four." She said. "I'm leaving here in a few and we can go get a new couch. We needed a new one anyway. Edward said it smells."

"He smells." I grumbled.

"Yeah yeah. Get over yourself." She said laughing and I joined her. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered and not even ten minutes later she came through the door and dropped her purse on the kitchen table.

"He literally cracked that in half. That's hilarious." She said laughing. "I took pictures of it!" She said laughing super loud and I wasn't sure what to do. I figured she would be more mad than she was. "Get the kids, we need to go and get a new couch." I got Peyton to finally stop watching t.v in our room and I got Finn awake and out into the car but Ashton refused to talk to me because I yelled at me. "Ash! Let's go! We think it's funny." Savannah yelled to him.

"It was a little funny." I agreed with her from inside the car while she was in the house. "We needed a new couch anyway." I grumbled. I wasn't excited that we had to take all three of them with us and with Ryder running off and getting random girls pregnant, you could never count on him to watch anyone. I had a feeling that girl would be taking care of that baby herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Savannah asked as her and Ash got in the car.

"Just thinking about how stupid Ryder is." Savannah hasn't talked to Ryder in weeks. We have no idea what's going on with him and to be honest, I really don't care.

"Ugh, he's the worst of the Black children I can tell you that." She scoffed. I knew that she was very angry with him.

"You're not even a Black anymore. You're a Clearwater." I said correcting her and she rolled her eyes.

"What type of couch were you thinking of getting?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We should steal your parents couch." I smirked at her.

"Ew, no." She said shaking her head. I knew exactly why she didn't want their couch, a few months ago we walked in on them having sex on the couch. It was the grossest thing I've ever seen. Of course, I've walked in on them having sex for the past 24 years, it wasn't anything new to me but knowing that they're my wife's parents was a little gross.

"I agree."

"Can we get ice cream?" Peyton called from the backseat before she touched my shoulder to get my attention.

"If you all behave and not act like the animals we are in this place." It was funny because we were animals. Literally. We all had the wolf gene in us and we had had super strength and were able to run very fast. Just some of us couldn't phase.

"Are you calling me a dog!" Ashton laughed and everyone joined but Finn.

"Why you calling him a dog?!" Finn was too young to know exactly what was happening with our family, we were told not to tell him. He wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

"It's just a joke, Finn." Vannah assured him. Finn and Savannah were attached at the hip. It was so crazy to watch them interact with each other because they acted more like mother and son than they did brother and sister.

"I still get ice cream?" He asked.

"If you're good in this store me and Seth will buy you ice cream."

"Mumma come home soon?"

"Not for another seven days." Vannah answered. We went them away for ten days and I was already ready for them to come home. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to deal with these kids. We often watched Finn for Bella and Jacob when they needed a break so I was fine having him but the other two were driving me up a wall.

Once we got to the furniture store, Peyton and Ashton went running to the candy section where they gave away candy, popcorn, chips, cookies, anything really.

"They're going to be up all night." We didn't mind what time they stayed up till, as long as they didn't bother us or Finn.

"Yeah whatever." Vannah said as she carried Finn around.

"You think Mumma and Dadda having a good time?" He asked.

"I think they're having an awesome time. Maybe I'll be able to send you and your wife there someday." Savannah said and Finn giggled.

"What do you do over there?" He asked looking at her and I laughed.

"You never leave the hotel." I whispered before she hit me and kept walking.

"You can swim, there are tons of places to shop, they have some food I know you would like." She answered poking his nose and he giggled a little. I watch them from a far as I looked at a few couches and I watched as she giggled and her eyes and nose crinkled as she did.

"That your son and wife?"

"That's my wife, but that's my brother in law." I answered.

"He's three." The sales guys said.

"My wife is sixteen years older than him." I said. Yes, Finn was my brother in law. I had three brother in law's and one sister in law.

"Are you sure that's not your kid? He looks just like you."

"I'm positive. That's my mother in law's child. Trust me." I literally almost saw Finn come flying out of Bella. I was positive he wasn't my kid.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, can I have someone else help me?" I asked. The guy clearly wasn't happy with me but I didn't like the fact that he was talking about my family like that, even if it was the most innocent thing to be talking about. I hated that he talked about it like he knew who we were.

"How can I help you sir?" A women came over and asked and I smiled at her.

"Me and my wife need a new couch. My brother in law broke ours." I said laughing a little.

"Why was your brother in law jumping on the couch?" She questioned. I'm sure she was picturing some dude who was over six feet tall jumping on the bed but in fact Ashton wasn't that tall.

"He's only eight." I answered. "He liked to break stuff. I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Vannah!" I called to her and she came over with Finn on her hip. "What did you have in mind?"

"I like that gray one." She said pointing to the gray one that was super big, and long and I knew it would fit in our living room perfectly.

"Want that one?" I asked and she nodded her head. Well, we got ourselves a new couch. Jake and Bella owed me big time.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

I was laid beside Seth in bed watching t.v as he ran his hands up and down my back. The way his rough hands rubbed my bare skin could put me to sleep.

"I'm so in love with you. I hate you." I mumbled to him as I found myself even closer to his body.

"I hate you too." He said laughing which made me laugh. "I could never hate you. You could break my heart into a million pieces and I could never hate you."

"Well, I would never do that." I said. I so badly wished that I could know what he was thinking but then I realized that there was a reason as to why I couldn't. It was the only private thing he had anymore. Everything else he gave to me. He gave everything he had away and it was all for me. I'm glad that he has something that he can keep to himself. He doesn't have to tell me everything.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to survive without you." I smiled at him before kissing him. "Go to sleep my love, I'll make you breakfast in the morning." I bet he won't but I went to sleep anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 7

SAVANNAH P.O.V

When my parents finally got home I literally shoved the kids through the front door and closed it behind them. I loved my siblings I really did but having to deal with them for ten days straight with no break was killing me. But not even that, I've been deprived of sex for longer than that I had had enough of waiting. As soon as I got back home I jumped on Seth.

Ryder showed up at our house for lunch and I wasn't really sure what he wanted or what he needed but I bet it was good. He also showed up alone so I bet something happened with his girlfriend.

"We broke up." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Savannah! It's not funny!" Seth didn't seem too pleased with me either as he gave me the dirtiest look he possibly could. I was thrilled with this news because now the wedding off, but she was pregnant so they would be fighting for custody and I knew I wasn't going to help either of them.

"It's hilarious! I told you to be careful and to not get married that quickly! I know what I'm talking about, Ryder!" I nearly shouted at him while also laughing. Eventually he stormed out of the house and Seth just kept looking at me with his arms crossed.

"You crossed the line with that Savannah." My eyes went wide. He never calls me that. He walked away from me before slamming our bedroom door and locking it. I sat at the kitchen table looking out the back door. Every so often seeing a wolf run by, howl, and then run off again. By the time dinner rolled around, Seth still hadn't come out of the room and I was starving, so I ate without him.

After eating without him, I decided to take a shower but because I couldn't get into the bedroom, I had to shower upstairs. Of course it was clean but I hated this shower, that was why our bedroom was on the first floor. When I made it back downstairs I made myself a bowl of ice cream before grabbing a blanket and sitting in front of the t.v to watch Netflix.

Around ten I got a text from my mom telling me she was going to bed and Seth still didn't come out of the room and of course I wasn't tired so I sat and watched a few more Episodes of Friends which turned into eight episodes.

"Savannah!" I heard my name being called from outside and it seemed very panicked which made me panic as I flung the front door open. "It's Seth!" Colin shouted.

"What?" I questioned. "He's in the house." I said.

"No he's not! He got into a fight with a vampire." He said and my eyes went wide. When did he leave the house? "We have to go, he's at your grandfather's house." He said phasing and I jumped on his back. I knew that Seth was either going to die or Carlisle was going to have to re-break his bones like he had to do with my father when he was bit.

I should have never gotten into a fight with him! Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving?! Why did he have to sneak out the house like I wouldn't let him go. After what seemed like forever, we finally got to Grandpa Billy's and I quickly got off of Colin's back before running into the house to where Seth was laying in my dad's old room with Carlisle.

"Savannah..." Carlisle said as I looked at him a little worried. "We should talk." That was never good. I slowly nodded before leaving the room and he closed the door. "I have to break his bones, just like I did with your father. I'm pretty sure the venom is out of his system but his bones didn't grow back the right way when the vampire crushed his arm and a few ribs." I nodded my head. "Medication won't help him so it's going to hurt him pretty badly."

"Okay, what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Be there for him." He answered and I nodded my head as we headed back into the room. Seth knew exactly what was going to happen and I couldn't watch. His screamed pierced my ears as the sounds of bones cracking also filled the room. There was only one time I've seen Seth cry and it was when we got married right now, this was killing me.

Which got me thinking, if I hadn't have been such a horrible sister, he wouldn't be in this situation. My Dad came busting through the front door and I only knew it was him because of his voice protesting everyone outside. All 20 werewolves were standing outside along with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all waiting for Seth to give them a description of the vampire.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker!" I shouted standing up, my blood boiling.

"Savannah! Knock it off! Seth needs you." Dad yelled at me while grabbing my arm even though it burned him. Seth's scream knocked me out of my daze and made me realize that I needed to let everyone else handle it while I took care of Seth.

"Who is that asshole who did this?!" I screamed. I was still very pissed but I knew I needed to take care of him. But I wasn't going to stop losing my mind until we found the son of a bitch and killed the stupid leech.

"We don't appreciate that, Vannah." I heard Edward say and I rolled my eyes. Of course he could read my mind. He clearly has no idea who the enemy is. "I do know who the enemy is and you don't need to call my kind that."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him and I heard him chuckle. I rolled my eyes before I walked into the kitchen to get a drink for Seth and some ice. Billy was sitting in the kitchen and he didn't look pleased with me.

"You did this to him, Savannah." He said and for the rest of the light it kept ringing in my head just over and over again. For hours on end I just sat on a chair in dads old room staring at Seth who I could tell was in a ton of pain but was trying to sleep it off. This was my fault.

*JACOB P.O.V*

"Bells, I gotta go talk to the Cullen's." I said coming in the front door real quick to let her know what was going on before heading back out.

"Be careful." I heard her call after me and I smiled. Getting to the Cullen's was crazy. I had my pack set up all around Forks and La Push hoping to catch up on a scent. I'm not even sure where Seth was but he somehow got bit.

"Someone needs to go and check out Savannah's house. Right now." Edward agreed and we sent Colin and Brady over to check it out. "We need a plan." I said sitting down on the couch next to Alice who was doing research of some kind on her laptop.

"Can't make out the face." She answered. "Seem to be after Seth and Savannah for some reason." She answered before quickly grabbing her sketch book and drawing out Savannah's house with her on the couch.

"They were in her house! And Seth left her there alone?!" I asked. They must have dragged Seth out the damn window. "Where's Ryder? Why isn't he helping with any of this?" I asked question my own son. Why wasn't he here helping me even if his sister was mad at him.

"We don't need to worry about that right now. We need to Move Seth and Savannah somewhere safer."

"We can't move Seth! His too injured!" I said. I remember when it happened to me. I couldn't move for about three days and I knew we needed to work quickly in order to get them both safe.

"Jacob, we have too." Carlisle said. Everyone went rushing into cars. I wasn't sure how we were going to move Seth. It wasn't like it was going to be easy. I knew Savannah was going to be even more pissed when she found out that we had to move him.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

'Your fault.' It ran through my head for the last four hours and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I sat there staring at nothing really when Edward, Dad, and Carlisle came in, said something to me, picked him up and took him away before helping me.

"It's my fault." I whispered as they sat me in a car. Not sure who's car it was but it was someone's.

"What?" Dad asked.

"It's my fault that Seth got hurt."

"Who told you that?"

"Billy." I answered and his face contorted before he sighed.

"Sav, you know that's not true." I shook my head. I knew it was true. If I had just listened to what Ryder had to say and just helped him when he was having trouble instead of laughing in his face he would have never gotten mad. He would have never left.

"He wouldn't have left if I wasn't such a bitch." I answered.

"Someone was in the house, Savannah, he never left." What? How was someone in the house and I didn't know? How did they possibly get in and keep Seth quiet enough to get him out of the house without me knowing? How is that?

"What?" I asked. "I would have heard it." I answered and everyone shook their heads. "Who's doing this?" I asked. It had to have been someone we knew.

"I agree." Edward said.

"Agree with what?"

"It's someone we know." I said. "It has to be. Who the fuck else could get Seth out of the house without making any noise?" I asked and everyone thought about it. "I bet it's Ryder. I didn't seem him at Grandpa Billy's when we were there." I said.

"There you go again, blaming Ryder." Dad said and I could tell he was rolling his eyes even though I was sitting behind him.

"Stop protecting him! You know he messed up and now he has a baby on the way with some random ass chick that he knocked up after only dating for a few months. So don't come crying to me when your life goes to shit and you're wondering where the hell you messed up with him!" I knew I was just saying stuff because I was angry, and sad and confused but everything I was saying was right. Ryder had to have been doing this somehow because he wasn't there when Seth was hurt and that's pack duty, when someone's hurt you're there no matter what.

Also, no one else would have been able to sneak him out of the house. Ryder was trying to hurt me but trying to hurt the thing I loved most in this world right next to Finn and he wouldn't dare touch fine but Seth, Seth was an entirely different story in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 8

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I've been avoiding Seth for the last two weeks. Of course I helped him when he needed me and he needed help a lot but since he got better, I've been trying to stay away from him as much as I possibly can. So today, I was hiding at Sarah's.

"You have to talk to him, Sav." She said and I sighed. I knew I did and I knew that he was probably so confused about everything that was going on and I felt horrible for just leaving him in the dust.

"But it's my fault that he got hurt!" I said as I placed my coffee cup down on the table.

"Sav, no it's not. He isn't seeing it that way. He just wants his wife back." I sighed for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. "Who's putting this idea into your head that it's all your fault?" She questioned.

"Granpa Billy." I answered and she looked shocked.

"What?" She asked and I nodded. "He told you that?"

"Yes! That's why I've been avoiding Seth!" I answered. I never ever wanted to hurt Seth like that. I wanted him to know that but I haven't been sleeping in two weeks because Billy said that to me!

"Did they ever find out who did it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, but Ryder hasn't been around much." I said looking at her over my coffee cup as I drank out of it.

"You think your own brother would do this?" She asked.

"Yes. You see, he got his girlfriend pregnant-"

"What?!" She questioned. I forgot that I didn't tell her.

"Yes, but they broke up, the wedding is off. Anyway, so when he came to tell me and Seth, I was rather bitchy to him because I'm still mad at him. Seth got mad at me and then next thing I know, Grandpa Carlisle has to break his bones so they'll heal correctly. Ryder wasn't anywhere to be found and has been M.I.A for about two weeks now."

"You're crazy." She said shaking her head. She wasn't telling me any new news.

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go, I have a doctors appointment." I said getting up and hugging her. "I'll text you later or something." I said and she nodded as I let myself out. I quickly headed over to my doctors appointment.

"Have you been taking your birth control?" My doctor asked.

"I haven't." She nodded her head.

"You and your husband both decided on that right?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"He would kill me if I wasn't taking it and he didn't want a kid." I said and she laughed a little.

"You're still young, you don't need to rush into pregnancy." She said and I looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. I knew I didn't need to rush into anything but at my age my mom already had two kids and I literally just want a baby. "I'll give you a test anyway." She said. I nodded my head.

She never picked up on the fact that I wasn't aging. I've looked like this since I was about seventeen. I was done growing, everything in my body has stopped growing, aging. She handed me a cup.

"You know where the bathroom is." She said and I nodded as I walked down to the bathroom, filling the cup with enough pee that they could test it. I had a feeling that it was going to come back negative. That was just my luck. We haven't had sex in a little over three weeks. There was no way that I was pregnant. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. "It's negative." She said coming back. "You're all set." She said and I quickly left. I should probably go talk to Seth.

When I got home he was standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"Hey." I said sitting on the counter looking at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I went to see Sarah and then I had a doctors appointment." I answered. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm pretty hungry. Did you know we don't have any food?" He asked and I tried to look around his almost naked body but it was too big for me to see the fridge.

"I didn't, would you like to go to the store with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me grab a shirt." The weather was getting much colder meaning that he wouldn't be able to go everywhere shirtless because the people in town would worry that he was crazy. But also, my siblings would be going back to school. He walked away to our bedroom and I sighed as I grabbed my keys before waiting by the door for him. "Why did your grandfather tell you that it was your fault?" He asked when we got in the car. "And is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I didn't mean to!" I said defending myself and getting upset about it.

"Hey hey hey, no crying. I know you didn't mean to avoid me."

"I'm just upset! Why would Billy say that?" To his own granddaughter. Who does that? He clearly doesn't have a filter.

"Vannah, I don't know but you know this isn't your fault right?" I shook my head. The thoughts kept running through my head that this was all my fault. "I was the one who left the house and you didn't know." He said.

"But I wasn't there and I was fighting with you!" I tried to defend.

"Savannah, stop blaming yourself." He said holding my hand while I drove. When we finally got to the food store, Seth went ahead of me to grab whatever he wanted. I was standing in an aisle trying to chose what type of boxed soup I could buy when I heard him shouted. "You're beautiful, Vannah!" He shouted which made me giggle and blush.

"Where are you?" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. I heard him giggling from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He said kissing the side of my neck.

"I love you too."

*JACOB P.O.V*

"Bella!" I shouted entering the house. I knew that I shouldn't have been yelling, they could all hear me clear as day and Finnley might have been sleeping.

"Stop yelling!" She shouted back at me. "What's going on?"

"So, I've been tracking Ryder. I finally found him." I commented to her as I sat on the kitchen counter as she made lunch for Finnley, Peyton, and Ashton.

"Okay. What are you going to do about it?" She questioned. I knew she didn't want him living in our house. He made some decisions that we didn't agree with and we didn't want that around our younger kids.

"I was gonna go over and drag his ass home but then I caught scent of vampires." I said and her eyes widened.

"So it was him." Savannah wasn't wrong. "Sav was right." I nodded my head. We always doubted Savannah and we really shouldn't have because she was so smart. She clearly got her smarts from Bella and Ryder got his stupidness from me. We weren't sure where we went wrong with Ryder.

"Where did we go wrong with him?"

"I've learned that we didn't do anything wrong. Look at Savannah, married, she has a house, she's trying to have a family. We didn't go wrong." Bella said turning to me. Her small figure standing between my legs as her hands rested on my thighs. "He's the one who did this all to himself."

"What do we do? His ex-girlfriend is having his baby. I don't care if they aren't together but he is going to be there for that baby." Bella shrugged.

"I'm not sure what they're going to do. If Ryder isn't around we can only help Lindsay as much as possible. That's our first grandchild. But then again, if she doesn't want to be around us then we won't." Bella shrugged. Bella was such a lovely person who was far too innocent for this horrible world.

"I'm not sure how a father could just leave their kid." I said grabbing a bag of chips from her hands. I became a dad when I was still a teenager and it wasn't an accident. We wanted to have a baby and yeah it took a while to get used to the fact that I had another person to take care of but I love being a dad.

"This is why I prayed to the gods above for him to not reproduce." She whispered which made me laugh. "Can you go get Ash and Pey? They should be in the basement." She said as she went upstairs to get Finn. It was strange because a few years ago we were doing this with five kids and now we're only doing it with three.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

Me and Seth laid in bed watching movies for the rest of the day.

"Someone should bring us some food." I said and he nodded his head.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Buffalo chicken wings." I answered. It was all I wanted. That was it. "With blue cheese." I answered. He ordered a pizza along with it and a few other things that I'm sure I should eat.

"I'm so glad you're my wife." I giggled. We had been married for over a year and it amazed me that he still felt the same way all these months. I wrapped him in my arms. It didn't matter what happened with our family, as long as Seth was by my side I knew that everything would be okay and that he would always be there.


	9. Chapter 9

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 9

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"You're telling me I was right all along? And you all doubted me?" I asked during the pack meeting everyone as having. Literally everyone, we all came.

"Yes. Now, Ryder is being seen with a vampire, who injured Seth." My dad said and I would say I was shocked but I wasn't.

"You're so immature." Seth said from beside me. I laughed a little at the smug smirk that was on his face. He was very immature. I wasn't sure how our house was still alive and well with both of us acting like children. I shoved him a little before my mother scolded us both before we both looked down laughing.

"You two were acting like children!" She barked at us as soon as the meeting was over. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was always so serious, she needed to let go a little. "You want to become a mother yet you're acting like you're four!" She said stomping away and getting into her car.

"She needs some vodka." I said and Seth laughed his booming laugh. I wasn't sure why I was in such a good mood. Maybe it was because we were having sex 700 times a day. Or maybe it was because I was right, that it was all Ryder's fault. Or maybe because Seth was finally healed and the scar was gone. I don't know, but I felt great.

"Is everything okay with you?" Seth asked and I nodded. "You're like, really happy." He said grabbing my hand.

"I know." I said. "Did you slip something into my coffee this morning?"

"I didn't. And good thing." We headed back to our house for some food and since it was Saturday, we got to cuddle all day. Seth had a job that he worked on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Every other day he worked for the pack besides Saturday. Saturday was my day.

"What movies are we going to watch?" I questioned as I sat on the living room floor with the DVD's laying all around me.

"Nothing girly!" He shouted as he made some chicken wings, french fries, and other food for us to eat.

"Yeah yeah." I said. Well I was out of luck, I wasn't sure what he wanted me to pick. We had nothing good. "There's nothing good."

"Then let's watch porn." He commented. I looked at him shocked.

"Why do you need porn when you have a hot wife like me?" I asked which made him laugh as I gave him my sexiest face possible.

"Do not look at me like that, that's strange." He said sitting the food down in front of me. "Let's watch something on Netflix." I nodded my head as I got the Xbox controller and turned the t.v over to the video game setting.

"What should we watch?" I questioned. I scrolled through before handing the controller to him, I wasn't waiting to eat any of this food. Once it was all gone and he had chosen some random movie that I had never heard of, I laid down in his arms and rested my head on his chest.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but when I woke up, I ran straight to the bathroom and empties out my stomach.

"Vannah? Are you okay?" Seth asked following me into the bathroom. My face was super hot and my head and stomach hurt.

"I don't feel too good." I commented as he laughed a little.

"I'll get you some water. Brush your teeth and then get into bed." He said helping me up. I moaned at the pain that was surrounding my body. I hated being sick.

"I don't think you cooked the chicken right." I said when he got into bed with me. He placed his warm hands on my stomach before he rubbed them around.

"I'm sorry, Baby." He said kissing my forehead. "You're very hot." He said. I usually ran about 102 but when I got sick it usually shot up to about 108 or 110.

"That's what happens when I get sick!" I said and he laughed.

"Try to sleep." He said as he tucked me into his side. No matter what, he always made me feel better.

*SETH P.O.V*

The next morning I felt Vannah's head and she was still very clammy and she still had a high fever, so I called in to work and told them that something was wrong with her and that I would be staying with her. I also made Bella come over and make some chicken soup.

"How is she?" Jacob asked as he brought in a stick of bread.

"She's really sick. Throwing up, headache, fever." Jake nodded before setting everything down on the counter.

"Think she's pregnant?"

"No, she's got the flu or food poisoning or something." I said. I could tell this wasn't pregnancy, that's not how Bella was when she was pregnant.

"You sure?"

"Jacob, stop trying to get my hopes up." I said giving him a warning look.

"I'm just saying." It was so strange to be talking about this with him. Like I've been fucking his daughter for four years but that doesn't mean that I should talk about it with him.

"I know you're just saying but it's strange to talk about my sex life with you." I said. I wasn't sure where Bella went but I'm sure she was laughing at the conversation we were having.

"Why?" He questioned as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"Because the girl I'm having sex with is also your daughter." I said.

"Shut up, Seth." I heard her call in a weak voice from our bedroom.

"It's literally not that big of a deal." Jake said crossing his arms. "Just making sure my favorite couple are still doing it regularly."

"Dad!" She said a little louder and he chuckled.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"We have sex 700 times a day, leave us alone."

"Do you?" He questioned. Oh god, I didn't like where this conversation was going. I knew something terrible was going to happen.

"Yes, really kinky sex. He ties me to the bed." She said coming out of the bedroom wrapped in the duvet from the bed. Jake's eyes went wide before he turned to me and I ran out the garage door and ran down the street. I did not want him to kill me.

"Seth your dirty son of a bitch!" He shouted. He was hot on my heels and I took a sharp right into the woods before phasing and running as fast as my four legs would take me.

"I'm gonna kill you!" His voice filled my head. I was filled with panic, why was he going to kill me when Savannah was the one who was saying shit like that?

"And I'm gonna kill your daughter." I said.

"Oh god. I shouldn't be doing this. She's going to kill me." I heard before nodding my head. I started to head back towards the house. "Sorry."

"Yeah Whatever." I scoffed as I grabbed the extra clothes that we left in a bin in the back of the house for emergencies like this. Bella and Savannah were talking when I came in the back door.

"What happened?" Vannah asked when I kissed her forehead that was still burning hot.

"Nothing." I shrugged as I grabbed a piece of bread and laid down on the couch. Vannah wasn't far behind me as she laid on my chest. Her breathing sounded weird until I looked down and realized she was asleep. All she did was sleep. I wish I could just sleep.

*ONE WEEK LATER SAV P.O.V*

I wasn't 100% better but I felt a lot better than I did a week ago and I was able to go back to work. Of course sometimes I still felt a little gross and I threw up but I was feeling much much better and thank god because I hated laying in bed all day.

"Sav, how are you feeling?" My dad asked while I was eating lunch. My mom had made so much soup that it could last us a month.

"I'm okay." I tried to eat as light as possible and I've gone through about four gallons of orange juice in the last three days.

"Do you still have any symptoms?" He questioned.

"Just the throwing up every so often." I answered. It wasn't every day but it still happened. "I'll be fine." I said smiling at him. I wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with me but I was feeling better and people really needed to get off my back about it.

"I was just worried." He commented.

"Yeah, I know but I'm okay." I wasn't sure what people wanted me to say to them. I get ill, I was out for a week, I looked horrible, there's nothing I could do about it. People get sick all the time, even wolves. It happens.


	10. Chapter 10

THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 10

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Two weeks later and I was still feeling rather crappy. Seth was really worried and I've never seen so much vomit in my entire life.

"Please go see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine." I answered. Little did he know that I was thinking that I was pregnant and as soon as he left for work I was going to take a pregnancy test. "You go to work, I'll be fine." Today the vomiting was worse than it's ever been so I would be staying in bed all day.

"Fine. Call me if you need anything." He said kissing my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered as he walked out of the room and the front door closed. I quickly lifted the blanket off of myself and rushed to our shared bathroom pulling the pregnancy test out of the cabinet below the sink. "Please." I whispered as I took the test. The worst part was waiting the three minutes for the stupid lines to pop up.

When the test came up and there was only one line I felt horrible. I for sure thought that I would have been pregnant.

"What is wrong with me that I can't get pregnant?" I whispered. There had to be something wrong with me that I couldn't get pregnant.

"It's not your fault." I heard someone say, scaring me and I screamed. "Relax, it's Alice."

"You scared the crap out of me." I said opening the bathroom door and she giggled a little. "It's not funny." I said getting back into bed.

"I have news." She said and I looked at her.

"About what?"

"Carlisle realized something about your werewolf gene." She said and I sat up to get a better look at her. "You and Seth are both really strong so if you get pregnant anytime soon the baby is going to grow rapidly." She said and I looked shocked. "Since you're both wolves the baby will be a werewolf too making it grow very quickly. You'll only be pregnant for like four months."

"Are you serious?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"But, it also won't show up on pregnancy tests." She said. How did she know that? "Lay down, lift up your shirt." She said and I did as she said. She felt around on my stomach which was rather uncomfortable but I let her do it. "Hmm." She said.

"What?" I sat up a little to look at my stomach.

"You're about five weeks pregnant." She said and I freaked out.

"What?!" I shouted as tears filled my eyes and overflowed. "You're lying." I said and she shook her head. Me and Seth had been trying for so long to have a baby and just when we were about to give up we got the best news ever. "I have to go find Seth at work." I said crying and hugging her. "Oh my god." I sobbed and she laughed at me.

"Congratulations, Savannah."

"Thank you." I smiled as I wiped my eyes while changing my clothes and grabbing my keys and phone before heading out the door. "He's going to be so happy." I smiled to myself as I made it seem like I hadn't been crying.

"Hello, Mrs. Clearwater." The lady at the front desk greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled while walking past her and into Seth's office. I wasn't sure how he got this job but he was well on his way to being the CEO of some hotel company or something? I don't really know. I saw him sitting at his desk checking his phone before I walked into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me as I sat down on his lap facing him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. So Alice stopped by with some news." I said and he looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Yeah? And?"

"I'm five weeks pregnant." I whispered and his eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked as tears filled his eyes. For the amount of time that we had been trying and came up negative it was such a relief and so much happiness when we finally got to say those words.

"I'm so serious but she said that it's pure werewolf. It's going to grow very quickly inside and outside. We have less than three months to prepare." I said as his hands rested on my hips.

"What?" I nodded my head. "We have three months to prepare for a baby?" He asked and I nodded.

"Give or take." I said looking around his office at the different pictures that he had of us as we grew up, well as I grew up.

"Wow, okay."

"I know that it's not a long time to prepare but we can do this. I know we can. We've waited for so long and this is our baby and we're ready for this." I said looking down at my still small stomach that sat between us.

"This is happening?" He asked and I nodded. "Well let's go celebrate!" He said as he stood up and logged off of his computer. "I'm clocking out for today. I'll come in tomorrow." He said to his co-workers and they all nodded.

"Let's invite the pack over for dinner and tell them tonight."

"Alright." He said as he held my hand. We got into separate cars before driving home and we stood in the kitchen looking at each other before I burst out crying and he looked alarmed. "What?"

"I'm just so happy I can't deal with myself." I said and he laughed a little.

"Let's go shopping for tonight and then I'll call everyone." He said and I nodded before grabbing my keys again and we headed out the door as he called my parents, Charlie and Sue, and everyone from the pack.

"Steak and Chicken?" He nodded his head as we picked out different packages to feed all 22 wolves, two humans, and all the children. We also got a few bags of chips, beer, and soda. "Sucks, I can't drink anymore." I pouted.

"You act like you drank before." He said as we placed our items on the belt to check out.

"I've had a few drinks!" I defended. Of course I still had a few months to wait until I could legally drink but you know, I'm a married women I can do what I want. We paid for the food before I made Seth put it all in the car.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" He asked and I nodded my head. I've waited this since I was a little girl and I knew that we were going to be able to do this. Once we got settled at the house, everyone come in almost all at the same time. They all helped themselves to drinks and chips.

"Finn!" I shouted when he came running into the house in front of everyone and he jumped into my arms.

"Hi!" He said resting his little hands on my face.

"What's up?" I asked and he shrugged. "How's daycare?" I asked and he gave me a sour face. "What's wrong?"

"Some of the kids are mean."

"Yeah? And what do you do about it?" I asked him and he looked at me sad.

"I tell them to stop. She's too pretty to be sad." There's a girl.

"Is this girl your friend?" He nodded his head. I was very interested in this. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Hadison." He answered smiling at me. "But I call her Hadi." He said.

"You should invite her over for a play date some time." I said tickling his belly as my dad kissed my head before he greeted everyone else.

"Who's having a play date?"

"Finnley and Hadison." I'm sure they'll get married some day. Actually I shouldn't say that, they're three, they don't know about stuff like that. They aren't even sure if they're gay or not.

"Who's Hadison?" My dad asked.

"A girl at Finn's daycare who he's friends with." I answered putting him down. "He wants to have a play date."

"Does he want to have a play date or do you?" He questioned and I laughed.

"Both." I giggled. Soon everyone was here and Seth began grilling the steak and chicken. "We should tell them all before we eat." I said and he nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Let's tell them right now." He said and we both headed into the house.

"Everyone listen." I said looking around the room. "Where are my parents?" I questioned as I saw their heads pop up in the middle of everyone else's.

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." I said looking right at them.

"What?!" My mom screamed before she rushed through the crowd to hug me. "Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Five weeks. Alice said that I'm only going to carry for roughly four months so we have a little less than three months to prepare. It's going to grow fast inside and out." I said.

"It's more werewolf than it is human." The baby has roughly 100% werewolf blood in it's system, there was no way around that. "It's strong." Seth said. I knew that everyone was going to be on edge until I gave birth to this baby but they have to remember that I'm strong than a regular human and my body can handle this.


	11. Chapter 11

THE CLEARWATER'S

SAVANNAH P.O.V

CHAPTER 11

Waking up with my head in the toilet wasn't what I pictured but being seven, almost eight weeks pregnant, it was suppose to come. There was already a bump on my stomach, making it very clear that I was pregnant. It grew over night.

"You look like you're four months pregnant." My mother said when I showed up to her house to get the pregnancy books that she had.

"You're telling me. I'm giving birth in roughly two months." I answered. Alice was already planning to throw a baby shower within the next few weeks and she's painting the nursery now. We were finding out the sex next week and I was very excited about it.

"I still find it crazy."

"This baby is 100% werewolf." I said sitting down. My feet were already swollen and my face seemed really puffy.

"I know." She answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a lot of energy all the time." I answered. I felt the need to always be doing something. I could never calm myself down. Seth loved it. Whenever he was home we were having sex, there was nothing else I could do and my hormones were going insane. I was turned on all the time.

"Really?" She questioned and I nodded. It wasn't something that I was proud of. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't keep my hands off my husband.

"And Alice is taking me shopping so I have to go." She nodded her head as she handed me the bag with the books in them.

"Be careful."

"Always am." I answered smiling and hugging her before I left. I sighed as I pulled over and threw up on the side of the road before Alice was by my side.

"Come on." She whispered getting me into her car while Edward drove mine back to the house.

"Alright, I'm good. That won't happen again today."

"Not until you get home much later today." She said smiling at me and I nodded. "You're finding out the sex next week right?"

"I guess. But you already know so you might as well just tell me."

"I refuse to tell you without Seth." I pulling my phone out of my purse before dialing his number and putting him on speaker.

"Hey, Babe." He said into the phone. "What's up? I thought you were with Alice."

"I am. You're also on speaker. She's going to tell us the sex of our baby."

"Really?!" He shouted making me laugh. We've been waiting for a while now and since Alice already knew the sex, we both wanted to know.

"You're both sure you want this?"

"Yes!" We both said and she sighed.

"It's a boy." She said and I shouted.

"Yes!" I heard Seth scream from the other side and everyone he was with was questioning what happened. "I'm having a boy!"

"You're serious?" I asked Alice as tears filled my eyes.

"Yes, it's a boy. So start picking out named cause you don't have long."

"We have some names picked out." I answered. "We're trying to decided to between two but we're leaning more towards the longer name." She nodded her head.

"And You're not going to tell anyone his name until he's born." She said and I nodded.

"Correct." I said. "People will probably complain that his name is weird."

"Well are you naming him after someone?"

"Well, his middle name but his first name is going to be a Native American name." I said to her. "I should just tell you." I answered as we pulled up to a shop and she parked.

"Yes, you should."

"Well we like Kele Harry Clearwater. And Kele means sparrow but we also like Takoda Harry Clearwater which means friend to everyone."

"I like them both but I agree that the longer first name fits better." She answered as she opened the door for me.

"That's what I thought." I said as we entered the baby store.

"Esme is buying you a crib so pick it out."

"What? My parents were going to buy me one?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot. Scratch that." She said. "But anything else you want Esme will buy you." I laughed a little. I remember my mom telling me stories about how my dad and Edward never got along and then all of a sudden they were like best friends and trying to fight vampires together. And then Edward left my mom because of some tragic events that nearly killed her. My mom found comfort in my dad and two years later, they were married with a child. From then on the Cullen's stuck around and they became great friends with my family. And that is why they take me shopping for baby stuff.

"What if I have a miscarriage like my mom did?" I questioned all of a sudden looking over at her and she looked alarmed.

"Don't worry about that. Your baby is already super developed and strong. Most miscarriages happen because the baby isn't keeping up or the mother isn't taking care of herself and you're taking care of yourself. Everything will be fine."

"Was my mom not taking care of herself with Kai?"

"She was just not very well. She wasn't eating much and she was always stressed out." She answered draping a few outfits over her arm. "You have nothing to worry about." She smiled at me as she moved onto a different rack picking out clothes.

"Alice, don't buy just newborn. He's not going to fit in them for long."

"Sav, I'm not stupid." She said and I shrugged as I grabbed clothes off the rack. At this rate, my baby would be growing faster than a normal baby. Right now I was roughly 8 weeks meaning that a baby would barely be growing but the four month bump growing on me right now told me that he grew a lot faster. Meaning that he wouldn't fit in these clothes for more than a few weeks before growing out of it. "What are you thinking about?"

"The baby."

*SETH P.O.V*

I ran over to Bella and Jake's to see if Vannah was still there and sadly she wasn't.

"Hey, what's up?" Bella asked as I walked in the front door and she was wiping Finn's mouth.

"Nothing much. Have you heard from Vannah?"

"She came by earlier but she went out with Alice. Why?" She asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah! We're having a boy!" I said jumping around and she joined me before hugging me. "I'm so excited!" I said smiling at her.

"Congrats! But you do know that Savannah is going to be mad that you told me without her right?"

"Yes I know. So don't tell her." I said skipping away just as Ryder walked through the front door and I stopped in my tracks backing up. "What are you doing here?" I questioned nearly growling at him. He's the reason I almost died.

"I could ask you the same question since I sent someone to my sister." My eyes went wide. She was with Alice, she would make sure nothing happened to her.

"You an asshole you know that? Finally your sister get's pregnant and you send someone to kill her?!" I screamed and both Jacob and Bella came over to where I was looking at Ryder.

"What?" Bella questioned. Jacob grabbed him by the throat and Bella gasped. "Jacob! Let him go!" She shouted sending Finn up to his room.

"You're a dick! You run away from home! You leave your pregnant girlfriend! You try and kill my best friend!" Jacob screamed in his face releasing his throat, his finger's were marked around it. I had no idea what to do as I watch Jacob punch him in the face. "You stay away from my children." He growled.

"How can I stay away from them when I am one?" Ryder barked back at him.

"Not anymore you're not." Bella stood watching it all go down and when Ryder looked over at her, she gave him sad eyes.

"You're going to let him do that."

"Yes." She whispered. "You sent someone to kill our pregnant daughter and you think that we would allow you stay in our family?" She questioned just as my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I, oh god, this guy just came out of no where and he knocked her over. Oh god, Seth get to our house as soon as you can."

"Alice, I need more information." I said grabbing my keys.

"It's the baby, Seth." What? What's wrong with him?

"What? What happened?"

"She fell, she landed on her stomach. I can't hear the baby's heart beat. She's going into an emergency c-section. Get to our house! Now!" She screamed before hanging up.

"Oh my god." I ran out the door with Jake behind me both of us getting into my car before driving as fast as I could over to the Cullen's where I saw Savannah laying on a bed. We both rushed into the room just as Carlisle cut her open. "Oh god, Savannah." I cried. Carlisle pulled out her organs and laid them on the table, me watching the entire time before he pulled my son out.

He quickly cleaned him before handing him to Rose before she rushed off with my child in her arms. I wasn't sure what she going to do to him but Carlisle worked quickly to put Savannah's organs back in the right spots before stitching her up.

"I'm going to go take care of your son." He said rushing off and I just sat there, praying to god that Savannah and baby Clearwater would be okay.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

I groaned before slowly opening my eyes to see a bright light and a horrible pain in my stomach. I felt a hand squeeze mine and I squeezed back.

"Sav?" I heard someone whispered and I opened my eyes more to see Seth sitting next to me. I looked around confused. I was clearly in the Cullen's house. In Edwards room to be exact.

"What happened?" I whispered looking down at my stomach where the pain was coming from and I panicked. "Where's my baby?!" I freaked out. There was suppose to be a baby there.

"Honey, relax, relax. He's okay." Seth said crying a little. "Listen, Ryder sent someone to kill you and Alice couldn't really get to him but he shoved you and you fell and it hurt the baby. Carlisle has to give you and emergency c-section." He answered and I nodded.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." He answered. "He was born really early but he keeps growing every day and his lungs are getting stronger by the minute. Listen." He said and we both stopped to listen to the little breaths being taken by my son who was in the house somewhere.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah." He answered as he helped me from the bed. "Carlisle said to take these when you woke up." I nodded, taking the pills that were clearly for pain.

"Who does he look like?"

"Me, but with your blue eyes." Savannah got blue eyes when she was a baby, like most newborns but her's never went away. We aren't sure where they came from. She smiled.

"But he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine." I smiled. I helped her get to the room where he was and we both looking into the bed that he was laying in, tube's in his mouth and nose and wires hooked up to his little chest.

"He's beautiful." She smiled. "Hi baby boy, welcome to the world." She whispered.

"He needs a name." I said rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Takoda Harry Clearwater."

"Alright, and We'll call him Koda for short." She nodded. "We made that." I said and she laughed nodding.

"We did yeah." She whispered kissing me. Ryder can try all he wants but he will not tear this family apart.


	12. Chapter 12

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 12

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Takoda was getting stronger everyday. We weren't exactly sure how but he was growing very very quickly. At birth, he was already the size of a newborn baby, and he has already outgrown those clothes.

Sue and my grandfather were coming over to our house to meet him. Carlisle let us go home saying that he was perfectly healthy and nothing was wrong. I'm sure he'll be crawling within the next month. He was somehow already sleeping through the night but Seth claimed that it was a wolf thing.

"My gosh, he's adorable!" Sue gushed. "I can't believe I'm a grandmother." She said holding Takoda who was taking a nap. He may sleep through the night but he also took a nap at least once a day.

"Thank you." I smiled. My phone was already overflowing with pictures of him. He looked exactly like Seth but with my eyes. We often had people and in and out of the house to see him, our fridge was packed with food and our living room was overflowing with gifts.

Me and Seth were freaking out. We had literally just found out that we were pregnant and all of a sudden we had this child and we had no idea what we were doing. He was the best baby ever though. He latched on to my nipple very easily, he slept twice a day and slept through the night. It was amazing.

"How is he doing? Getting stronger?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"Yup, everyday, he's doing great." I smiled as we watched Sue play with him as he giggled at her. He looked like he was three months old but in reality he was only a few days old. "He sleeps a ton and eats a ton." I laughed a little. "He's like a little Seth." I smiled as I stood watching him. It was crazy in my mind that I had this little person in the world that was half me and half Seth and I got to keep him all to myself.

"Jacob told me he's 100% wolf." I nodded. I am half wolf, 50%. Seth was more wolf than I was, meaning that Takoda had no chance in not being a wolf.

"Didn't you literally just find out that you were pregnant? How is he already here?"

"Well you see, because he's a wolf he grew much faster in the womb. And then I have this brother, named Ryder who sent a vampire to kill me but instead Alice got in the way and I got knocked over and I fell flat on my belly which made the placenta detach and now here I am, a mommy to a little boy." I smiled as Seth came running in the backdoor.

"Hey." He greeted us all with a smile and me with a kiss. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen? And he looks just like me."

"I see what you did there." Sue said and we all laughed. She had brought clothes from when Seth was younger and they were the cutest clothes ever. Some showed the beautiful colors and would look amazing on his skin while other's made him look exactly like Seth.

"What's his full name?" Charlie asked.

"Takoda Harry Clearwater." I answered with a smile. I was in love with his name. And I wasn't joking when I said he looked like Seth. He was a spitting imagine and it scared me.

Sue began cooking in the kitchen and I joined her.

"How are you feeling honey?" She questioned.

"I'm feeling good." I smiled. "He sleeps through the night, he eats a lot but that's okay." I said as I helped her make a salad. A silence fell over the house until Takoda's cry filled the living room and Seth brought him into the kitchen to make him a bottle. "You got him?" He nodded as he fed him smiling at me.

"I'm good at this stuff." He said walking in the living room waiting for Sue to finish cooking. I sat at the island in the kitchen watching her.

We all sat around the table talking while we ate, Takoda sitting in my lap trying to grab my fork. Charlie and Sue made sure they took plenty of pictures of him, he was going to grow fast.

"When is he going to stop growing?" Sue questioned.

"When he looks like a one year old I think. Carlisle has theories." I answered as I ate handing Koda over to Seth who was finished eating. "Carlisle thinks six months from now he'll slow down with the growing. I don't know. I really don't."

Sue then served a dessert that she brought and it was amazing, like always. I found that I was getting cravings now, after the pregnancy. Seth was getting angry that I would send him out right before bed to go get something.

Sue and Charlie left right before Takoda's bed time meaning we had little time to get him bathed and into pajama's. But as soon as I went to lay him down in his crib, he began screaming crying reaching for me and my heart hurt looking at him. I scooped him up quickly calming him down. He fell asleep a few minutes but as soon as I put him down. The screaming began again.

"Looks like he's sleeping with us tonight." I said going into our bedroom where Seth was stripping his clothes off.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"Every time I tried to put him in the crib he would scream and cry at me." I answered climbing into the bed with Koda in my arms.

"I mean, okay but I'm gonna play video games." He said and I nodded as he grabbed a controller and sat beside me on the bed. He turned the volume low to not wake Koda. I slowly wrapped him up in a blanket to make it seem like he was surrounded before I laid him on the bed and thankfully, he stayed quiet and let me read on the Ipad.

"He's not crying." I said rolling onto my side to face Takoda and Seth.

"I know. He kinda snores." He said looking down at the baby before quickly going back to his game talking into the headset that was around his head. "Jacob, you need to get under cover or we're going to lose." He said. I watched the screen as the person I assumed was my father, got shot in the head and died making Seth scream out, waking Takoda, who screamed in fear.

"Seth!" I shouted while picking up the baby and taking him out of the room to calm him down. "It's okay baby boy. He wasn't shouting at you." I said kissing Koda's face that was very hot and very red. I shut his bedroom door in order for it to be complete silence as I rocked him back and forth in the rocking chair. I could still feel his little heart beating fast and he would suck in raggedly as he calmed himself down with his pointer finger his mouth and his blanket in the other.

I closed my eyes as I listen to his breathing, my head lightly resting on his little one. I fell asleep with him in my arms only waking to the sound of Seth's voice.

"Baby, come to bed." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"No. I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry for waking him. Please come to bed." He said and I grumbled before standing up and carrying Koda to our room, laying him in the middle of the bed, and climbing into it. I slept through most of the night, waking when Seth's snores got too loud, smacking his arm, and rolling onto my other side.

When Koda cried for food at six a.m I made Seth get up with him and bring him to feed him.

Later I could hear Seth talking to him from where I was laying in bed. I groaned as I rolled out of the bed, heading down the stairs where I could smell burnt toast.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he had Koda's bouncy seat on the counter, with him in it, burnt toast was laid all over the counter along with smashed eggs where he clearly wasn't very gentle.

"I'm making breakfast."

"You're not doing very good." I said turning the toaster down, cleaning the eggs and placing Koda on the floor. "Are you trying to kill our son?"

"What? No. I would never."

"He can't sit on the counter. He could roll off." I said throwing away the broken egg shells. "And these fumes are not good for him." I said opening the back door to let the smoke out along with the two kitchen windows that sat above the sink.

"I'm sorry." He said as I made the toast and buttered it, handing it to him. "I tried." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said laughing a little. My kitchen was a mess and it smelled horrible.

"What died in here?" Sarah asked coming into the house.

"Seth's toast." I answered hugging her. "Hi." I smiled.

"Where's my godson?" She questioned. I turned and pointed to the baby sitting in his bouncer looking up at us with his bright blue eyes. "Hi little man. You look exactly like your daddy." She said placing her purse and a present on the table and picking him up.

While Sarah and Seth watched him I showered washing off the puke that was in my hair all night when Koda spit up on me. I quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of leggings and t-shirt before heading back downstairs.

"He's so cute." Sarah said as he sat on her lap and he played with a binky at the kitchen table.

"Thanks." I smiled at her as I set a glass of orange juice in front of her. I was loving life right now. We had a beautiful son who was perfect and I had a wonderful husband and I couldn't have asked for anything better in my entire life.

*I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I broke two laptops in the last year. The one I'm using right now has a broken screen so I hooked it up the tv so I could use it! So writing should continue from here on out. I'm sorry for the wait!*


	13. Chapter 13

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 13

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Today was my first full day alone with Takoda and to say that I was worried was an understatement. He was about the size of a six month old baby when he was actually only four weeks old.

Because of Seth's job, they wouldn't let him take more than four weeks off which meant that I was home alone everyday for the next three months. My dad had offered to let me stay home for longer but I wouldn't be paid and I had said no.

"Babe, you'll be fine." He said as Koda went crawling quickly past us towards a plant and i quickly picked him up.

"Why do you have to go back so soon?"

"Because they need me baby. I'm sorry." I pouted as he kissed Takoda and then kissed me heading out the door. And I was alone. Thankfully Alice came through the door shortly after.

"How's it going mommy?" She asked placing baby food down on the counter and she began putting it away.

"I'm freaking out." I had wanted to be a mom for a very long time and all of a sudden I was afraid. I didn't want to be left alone with my child. Who wasn't exactly a baby and grew very quickly in only a month. Nothing really prepares you to be a mom. Yes, I have the crib and the diapers and the breast pump and wipes and everything under the sun, but no one can really teach you how to be a mom, you have to just do it.

And I was doing a terrible job. I had to have my mom come over a few times to help me because I couldn't figure out how to work the pump and she needed to help me. I was tired all the time, Seth never got up in the middle of the night to help me when T cried for a bottle or for his diaper to be changed.

Everyone says to sleep when the baby sleeps. How in the hell is that possible?! I have laundry up to my neck and bottles and dishes piled high in the sink. Our living room looks like a tornado hit it. Pretty sure our sheets had throw up on them.

"I came to help with the laundry." Alice said and I shook my head.

"No no you don't have to help me." I said as I loaded the dishwasher knowing that Takoda would be awake very soon.

"I will, whatever you need help with. This place is a mess." She said and I sighed. "I hope you haven't had people come to visit with your house."

"Well I did, but it was all family." I was exhausted. I couldn't keep up with T always moving around, always getting his clothes dirty, always spitting up the food I feed him. And then I couldn't keep up with Seth dropping his pants in the living room and leaving bowls all over our bedroom. "I'm never having more kids." I said picking up the laundry and bringing it to the laundry room and shoving it in the washer.

"You don't mean that." Alice said.

"For right now, I'm done. For like another two or three years." I said emptying out the dishwasher and loading it again.

"That's understandable."

"Seth does nothing around here. It's so annoying. He comes home from his shift with Sam and goes right to sleep. He doesn't spend time with Takoda at all. He doesn't help me clean. He doesn't help me do anything. He doesn't even cuddle with me anymore." I whispered the last part.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

"Afraid he'll yell at me." The communication with Seth had gone down hill as soon as Takoda was born. He didn't talk to me anymore, he barely even muttered an 'I love you' to me.

"You have to talk to him, Sav." I knew she was right.

I had dinner on the table when Seth got home from work. I set a plate in front of him before pulling out the small plate from the freezer for Koda and cutting it up into pieces.

"How was work?" I asked as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Good." He answered not even looking at me or Koda. Once he was done he went to our bedroom to shower while I cleaned up Koda setting him in the play pen in the kitchen so I could clean up the dishes.

'Sit down and eat.' Alice texted me clearly seeing me miss eating dinner. I shook my head as I continued to clean watching Seth walk into the kitchen in just a towel to grab a beer and going to sit on the couch. I lifted my hands up and dropped them back down to my sides before sighing.

I went up to Takoda's room around 7 with a bottle to get him to sleep. It usually took me around an hour to get him to sleep but then he would sleep through the night. Koda cuddled into my chest while he slept before I placed him in his crib going to our room to find wet towels on the floor in our bathroom. I quickly picked them up bringing them to the laundry, pulling the clothes out of the dryer and putting the clothes in the washer in the dryer.

I used to fold the laundry with Seth by my side. But recently it's been Koda, and he usually throws his clothes around. I sat on the floor in the laundry room folding the clothes and then bringing them to the rooms they belonged to.

"Why aren't you in bed? It's nearly 10." Seth questioned.

"Doing laundry." I commented putting away his work shirts into our closet.

"Why didn't you do laundry during the day?" Was he serious?

"I did. All day. While also taking care of Koda and making dinner, and cleaning every bathroom and room in this house." I said folding his shorts into the dresser draws. "You need to help me more." I whispered not looking at him.

"I work all day Savannah, I'm tired when I come home."

"You think I'm not tired? You think it's easy chasing Takoda around all day? And cooking for you, and cleaning up after you?" I was getting upset now, there was no reason why Seth couldn't help me out by cleaning up after himself. There was no reason as to why the bathroom floor needed to be flooded with water when he got out. I left the room to clean up the toys that were scattered around the living room.

"You have the easy job, Savannah, there's no reason for you to need my help." He said coming into the living room where I was putting the toys into the bin.

"Whatever, Seth." I rolled my eyes, folding the blankets on the back of the couch. "But just remember this when you ask me to have more kids and I say no."

"So you don't want more kids with me?"

"No, I don't." I said standing up straight to finally look him in the eyes for the first time today.

"Then what's the point of continuing this marriage?" He asked going back into our bedroom and slamming the door. I stood there shocked. This is not how imprints are suppose to act. He was never suppose to basically tell me he wants a divorce. Maybe we got married and had kids way too young.

*SETH P.O.V*

I was fuming. I wasn't even tired anymore, I was just angry. I quickly jumped out the window, handing perfectly on the balls of my feet before taking my clothes off and phasing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with my daughter?" Jacob asked through my thoughts.

"She's cleaning the house." I answered back running over to the beach where I could see he was sitting. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. Bella wants to go on a family vacation. Thinking of where I should take her. You and Sav and T are invited."

"How about somewhere warm?" I said. I would love to go somewhere warm. I was going to keep the fight with Savannah to myself. I didn't need Jacob yelling at me about yelling at his daughter about our marriage.

"How's my grandson?" He asked.

"He's good. Growing like crazy." I answered. Which brought me back to the thought that Savannah said she doesn't want anymore kids and clearly that was my fault. I wanted to have a big family with Savannah and having her say that really hit me hard. It took us forever to get pregnant with T and her giving up that quickly about having more, hit a spot.

"How was your first day back to work?"

"Really hard. I'm tired." I answered.

"So go home and go to sleep." Jake commented.

"Alright, man, see you later." I howled before running back to the house, phasing and putting my clothes on. I climbed back in the window to find Savannah in the bathroom showering. I crept to the bed, slowly getting in the bed. The shower shut off a few minutes later and she walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel with her wet hair cascading down her back and shoulders.

She made her way to the closet to get dressed, coming out minutes later wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked right passed the bed back to the bathroom to hang up her towel to dry.

"See how easy that was?" She asked coming out of the bathroom and leaving to go and check on Takoda, or that's what I assumed she was doing. But she never came back.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

I got up the next morning when Koda did to feed him and myself since I skipped dinner last night. I had decided not to wake Seth for work and let him suffer alone.

"Savannah! What the hell!" He shouted walking into the kitchen where I was feeding Koda.

"What?"

"I had to be at work a half hour ago! Why didn't you wake me?" Is he serious right now? "You're suppose to wake me up!" All of the shouting scared T and he began to cry.

"You don't do anything for me, why should I do something for you?" At this rate, that divorce he was talking about, would be coming a lot faster than I ever thought it would.

"God." He shouted before going to get dressed before rushing out of the house. I calm down Koda down and he fell asleep in my arms, completely upset. But at least for once, my house was clean.

*I'm so sorry it's been taking me forever to update. I've been over doing myself with all of the stories I've started and trying to run three different blogs. Hope you enjoyed!*


	14. Chapter 14

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 14

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Living in the house with Seth was like walking on eggshells. Anything I said, he would snap at me about it. I couldn't tell him anything without him yelling at me. I had learned to not say anything at all. Everyday he would go to work and every night he would go and run shifts for Sam. I saw him for dinner. That's it.

Takoda was now the size of a 9 months old baby. He was eating solid food and he had roughly 6 teeth. His favorite foods are pasta and french fries. And his favorite person is me and Edward. He would be heading to daycare while I worked and I was more than nervous to leave him with someone while I went to work.

"T, baby come here, it's time to go." I said as he crawled into the room and grabbed onto the coffee table to pull himself up. I didn't want to leave my baby because I would miss him but I needed to get back to work. I hated sitting around in the house all day. It was boring. I got Takoda in the car and was driving to the daycare where thankfully Sarah worked when she didn't have classes so at least I knew one person who would be with T all day.

I pulled into a spot walking inside to drop him off.

"And who might this cutie be?" The lady at the front asked talking baby talk to Koda.

"This is Takoda." I smiled looking at him as I set him down so he could hold my hand.

"Takoda what?" She asked looking through the list of names she had on a piece of paper in front of her.

"Takoda Clearwater." I answered. "He's 9 months old." I answered. He really wasn't, I just had to say that so they wouldn't question why he was only 3 months old but could stand on his own and was the size of a 9 month old baby.

"Alright, bring him back to get him settled and then you're free to go whenever. Do you have diapers and wipes for him?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're in this bag. Along with extra clothes and toys and stuff. He usually sucks his thumb to sleep and he loves strawberries." She nodded as she took the bag from me and set it in a locker type thing with his name on it. "Can I have a kiss baby?" I asked and he crawled over to me. "I love you. Daddy's going to pick you up when he gets out of work okay?" I told him and he nodded. "I love you." I kissed him before setting him down.

"Hey Savannah." Sarah smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Worried to leave him."

"He's in good hands. But how come your mom isn't watching him?" She asked.

"I was afraid that she had too much on her plate. With my dad and my other siblings and stuff." She looked confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"So much stuff." I said sighing. "We should go get coffee soon. Catch up. Or come over for dinner tonight. Seth most likely won't be there." I said and she smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll come over after my shift." She smiled.

"Alright cool. I don't get home until 5 but Seth will pick up Koda at 4."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll bring wine." She laughed.

"Alright, see you then." I hugged her. "I have to go. My dad will me if I'm late." I giggled before leaving and thankfully, Koda didn't notice and he played nicely with the other kids.

I had a stressful day at work. One of our workers didn't show up so we were backed up and I was trying to get people in and out of the shop but it wasn't working when there were 20 customers and only 3 of us working. I could change oil and tires and stuff like that but I couldn't do the big stuff that my dad could do. I tried my best to help but he eventually yelled at me to get out of the garage and get back to the office to do the taxes or to check people out.

I took my lunch late that day which sucked because I'm suppose to eat at regular times in order to make enough milk for Takoda. He could eat regular food but before bed he preferred to be breast fed to help calm him down enough to sleep. He got cranky if there wasn't enough milk.

At 4, I got a text from Seth that he had picked Koda up but he needed to go see Sam so he dropped the baby off with his mom. I rolled my eyes, Koda barely knew who Seth was. He never stayed home, he was always out. I didn't want to start any fights so I never said anything.

"Dad, I'm gonna head out. Have you talked to Seth about that thing yet?" I asked.

"I did yeah. He said he was waiting for you to say sorry." I rolled my eyes. There was no reason for Seth to be acting like that and we all knew that I wasn't at fault. He was the one who wasn't helping out around the house and it makes me so angry that he thinks I'm the one who has to say sorry.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"I'm not getting in the middle of you two. He's my friend and you're my daughter. I'm not going to pick a side." I nodded.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." I headed over to my grandfather's house to pick up Takoda. "I missed you." I hugged him close to me. He giggled as I kissed him. "Sarah is gonna come over and eat dinner with us." I said as I took him out to the car and got him strapped into his seat that he was quickly outgrowing.

I headed home to start on dinner for Sarah. The doorbell rang not too long after I put the chicken in the oven and I rushed to get it.

"Come in!" I said excited. No one ever came over for dinner unless it was my mom who was making the dinner.

"This is your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, the Cullen's built it for us. I'll show you around." I said as we walked around showing her the rooms. "This is my room, and our closets and bathroom." I said walking to Koda's room as he crawled behind us. "And Takoda's room." I said.

"Are you and Seth planning on having any more kids?" She asked. "You always said you wanted 4."

"Yeah, I don't know. We don't really talk anymore. He doesn't even sleep in the same bed as me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's either worker or with Sam. He doesn't hang out with me anymore, he doesn't even say he loves me anymore."

"When did all of this start?" She questioned.

"Right after T was born. He doesn't pick up after himself. He doesn't help me take care of Takoda. I feel like I'm a single mom." I said as I took the chicken out of the oven and carved it, putting it on plates for the three of us. "He comes home at like one in the morning, heat's up the left over's from dinner, falls asleep on the couch and he's out the next morning before either me or T are even awake."

"What are you going to do?" She asked and I shrugged. "You gotta talk to him. Explain how you're feeling. You shouldn't be doing this all on your own. He's your imprint, you shouldn't be fighting with this. This is the first time in history that imprints are acting like they hate each other."

"Yeah, I should. I just, I never get to see him. There's no time to just sit down with him and explain what's been going on inside my head." I said as I ate and helped T eat.

After we ate, we both cleaned and she left to head off to study for one of her classes while I got the house cleaned up, Takoda to take a bath and into bed. I sat on the couch watching the clock as it slowly clicked by, hoping that I would be able to stay awake until Seth got home.

He came through the door at quarter to one and he stopped in the doorway when he saw me.

"Why are you still up?" He asked.

"I think we need to talk. Since you know, we haven't in like a month." I said quietly to not get him angry. He sat on the other end of the couch looking at me. He was shirtless and sweaty and very very dirty.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"You know we have a kid together right?" I asked and he nodded. "His name is Takoda Harry Clearwater. He's 3 months old. He misses his dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're never around. You don't eat dinner with us. You don't help me get him ready in the morning or to sleep at night. You just, you're never here and I miss you and I want you to come home. And sleep in the same bed as me like imprints so." I whispered the last part. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." I wasn't sure what I did. If it was because my body didn't bounce back to where it was after having a c-section and that my scar was gross. I wasn't sure if it was my constant nagging to get him to help me out, but whatever it was, I was sorry.

"You're not the same girl I fell in love with so many years ago." He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we used to have sex, every single night. Sometimes four times a day. Then you got pregnant and you didn't even let me touch you."

"I thought you thought I was gross." I whispered.

"Why would I ever think that you were gross?" He seemed to be getting angry.

"Cause my stomach looks gross." I said.

"Babe, no. I just, you nag a lot. It's annoying." I nodded. "Is it really that big of a deal to pick up a towel off the floor?" He asked.

"No but if you hung it up after taking a shower, I would way less laundry to do and it would be helpful." I explained. "I just need a little bit of help. It's hard to keep up with the housework and a baby. I just need a little bit of help and getting it from my husband would be best."

"Okay, I will do my best to help you out around the house." I nodded. "As long as you stop nagging me."

"I'll do my best to stop nagging you." I said. "Are you going to come to bed with me?" I asked and he nodded, both of us heading to the bedroom.

"I'm just gonna shower first."

"Okay." I commented as I got into bed on my side and waited for him to get out of the shower to cuddle with me. When I finally felt his arms wrap around my waist, I was finally able to sleep. Something I hadn't done in a month.


	15. Chapter 15

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 15

SAVANNAH P.O.V

*Takoda is pictured above although he is a little younger than the child in the picture. (Its actually Booboo Stewart who plays Seth in the movies.)*

Takoda had finally stopped growing as he got closer to fives months old and I was thankful that I no longer needed to be buying clothes everyday because he grew so fast that I couldn't keep up with how fast he was growing.

Seth was finally spending time with both of us. He made sure to spend dinner with us and he stayed after dinner to entertain Koda while I cleaned up from dinner.

"No." I heard Koda say before running to hide behind my legs.

"Seriously, Buddy. It's bath time." Seth said.

"Listen to daddy." I said running my hands through his dark brown hair that we had decided to let grow out.

"I clean!" He shouted giggling as he ran away with Seth following him. Finally I heard the water turn on and when I checked, Seth had gotten him into the bath and thankfully Koda was no longer fighting it. When Koda was younger, he hated baths but he now loves them. He loves to swim and he loves to get dirty. Anything having to do with the outdoors, Koda loved.

About an hour later Seth came into the bedroom looking how I usually looked; exhausted.

"He's asleep." He sighed as he took off his pants and hung them over the dresser before getting into bed with me. I was typing out emails for my job. You would think that people would just call me but apparently people were too shy to talk on the phone. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just answering emails for some stupid people." I gave out prices right on the website, which mind you, is right where the email is. There isn't a way to miss the pricing. But I of course got some women who clearly overlooked the prices or whatever they needed, wasn't on the website. I understood that but I wasn't getting paid extra for every email that I sent and I would rather be talking to my husband.

"No, put it away."

"Babe, I have too." I groaned. I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Seth's warm body and fall asleep but sadly, we could lose customers meaning that we lose money and if we lose money, I can't afford to pay for the house and I couldn't afford to pay for my child to eat.

"C'mon baby. We can make another Koda." I paused and looked at him. I knew that I might want more kids eventually but not right now. I didn't think that Seth was mature enough to mix another baby into the mix.

"As much as I love the process of making a child, I don't think we should have another one right now." He stopped playing with my shirt and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't think we're ready for another baby. I think we should wait until Takoda is at least two." I said.

"So no sex for two years?"

"I never said that. I just think we need to be careful." He nodded. "I feel like it would be a good idea. I don't just want to keep popping out kids. I think we should just spend time with Koda."

"Okay, yeah I agree." He said. "But I still think we should have sex." He said as he kissed my jaw line making me moan. "I knew you would crash under my touch." He smirked and I giggled. I couldn't resist him and not because we haven't had sex in a while.

"Take your clothes off." I whispered getting up to lock the door. I watched as he took his clothes off and laid on the bed on his back watching me.

"Ride me." I chuckled as I grabbed a condom and opened it before I stripped for him. Slowly taking off my clothes drove him crazy and I knew it did. "Babe." He whined before grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of him. "Stop teasing me." He bit my lip before kissing me.

"Okay okay sorry." I giggled as I got on top of him kissing his chest. "You're so good looking. How did I get so lucky?"

"No idea." He said as he helped guide me to his member. He held my hips as I sat down on him. "God you feel good." I bounced on him as he held my hips trying to set the pace.

Eventually he couldn't deal with the fact that I was going so slow and he flipped us over so he was on top. I gripped the sheets as I moaned loud.

"Sh baby. You'll wake up T." I covered my mouth as I reached my orgasm trying to hold it but I couldn't. As soon as I clenched around Seth, he orgasmed right after me. He breathed into my neck for a few minutes before he laid beside me and pulled me into him. "You're so beautiful." I turned in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Thank you." I smiled. I had missed this Seth.

*NEXT DAY*

It was a normal day at work. We had customers. Some were rude but were easily handled until Ryder walked in. I hadn't seen him in a very long time and I didn't want to see him now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up and moving towards the door to my dads office. "You should leave."

"No. I need help." He said.

"You should have thought about that before you spent people to kill me and my son." I nearly growled, feeling my blood begin to boil. There was no reason for Ryder to be here. He never needed our help before, why would he need it now.

"Oh get over it." He said shoving me to the side and going into the office.

"Fucking prick." I mumbled rubbing my arm. "Dad, I'm going home." I said grabbing my stuff and heading out the door to go get Koda before anyone thought of sending someone over there to hurt him. The last thing I needed right now was someone to take my son away for testing.

"Mommy." He smiled reaching for me. I rarely picked him up so I'm sure it was a surprise for him that I was here.

"Want to go see Nana?" I asked as I got his jacket on and grabbed his bag.

"Ya." He answered as he cleaned up the toys that he was using. I got him into the car and went to my moms where I texted Seth to meet me for dinner. I was going to find out why Ryder was here.

*This is just a filler chapter. Seth and Savannah made up but of course, drama is coming!*


	16. Chapter 16

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 16

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Just when you think everything is going to be calm and you can finally start living some type of normal life, you get a phone call at 3 in the morning saying that a baby was dropped off at your parents house. Thankfully Seth was home so I was able to leave him with Koda while I drove to my parents with old baby clothes for the naked child on their front porch.

I yawned as I opened the door to the house and walked inside. There was so much chaos and I already felt overwhelmed. Almost the entire wolf pack was here. All but one. The father of the baby.

"It's Ryder's I'm assuming." I commented as I glanced down at the baby.

"It's a boy." My mom said and I grabbed a warm outfit out of the box and handed it to her to get him dressed. "What are we going to do?" I shrugged.

"Don't get someone pregnant if you're not willing to take care of the baby." I answered. "I already have a kid." I went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Stop acting like that."

"Mom, he tried to kill me while I was pregnant. My baby almost died, does that not mean anything to you?" She sighed.

"Savannah, this is a little baby. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay." I answered rolling my eyes. I wasn't really sure why I was still here. I had a husband and a son at home.

"He's our grandson." My dad said. "And you're going to treat him like nephew." I rolled my eyes again. "Stop being a brat."

"I want nothing to do with that child. His father tried to kill me! Why doesn't anyone care about that?!" I nearly screamed. For some reason they were always on Ryder's side. Ryder could do no wrong even when he hired people to kill me and my unborn child. "That child means nothing to me. That is not my nephew and Ryder is not my brother." I said opening the front door and slamming it behind me.

My blood was boiling by the time I got home. Seth was asleep when I got there but woke up when I came into the room mumbled and angrily taking off my pants.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"My parents want me to treat that child like a nephew. Do they not remember that my brother tried to kill me and our unborn child? Why are they always on Ryder's side?" I questioned getting into bed beside him. He began rubbing my back and quickly pulled his hand back hissing. "Sorry." I mumbled moving away a little.

"It's not the babies fault." Seth answered.

"Doesn't mean I have to act like it's my family." I answered. "I have my own family. I'm not worried about a baby that Ryder abandoned."

"You're being so cruel." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. I knew that Koda would be up within an hour and be hungry. "Savannah." He sighed.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled. I laid awake until Takoda's cry rang through the house and I got up to get him.

"Mama." He cried reaching for me.

"I'm here little man." I picked him up and rocked him. "Want some breakfast?" He nodded as he sucked on his thumb. I swayed him as I walked to the kitchen and set him in his high chair so we could watch me and play with a few toys. I quickly made eggs and bacon, letting it cool before giving it to him.

"Dada." He smiled as Seth came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Seth answered and kissed Koda's head. He turned to me and grabbed the plate that I held out to him. "I was thinking of going to get a swing set today." He commented as we sat at the table and ate.

"Alright." I answered.

"And then I'll build it so our little man has something to play with." I nodded as Koda screamed and clapped his hands. "Does that sound good?" Seth asked him as he tickled his belly making Koda laugh.

"Swing." Koda said nodding as he ate. We made small talk while we ate. I loaded dishwasher before going to get dressed while Seth got Koda dressed then got himself dressed. We walked to the car together. I got Koda in while Seth started the car.

Picking out a swing set would be a challenge. I wanted to get a huge one. One with tons of swings and two slides and monkey bars but Seth wanted something simple to build.

"Build it your damn self if you want the big one." He commented. It really wouldn't be a problem for me to build but I was so sick of fighting with him.

"Fine get the one you want." I huffed as I walked away.

"Big." Koda said.

"I know. I want the big one too." I commented pushing him in the cart. He drank his juice and gripped his blanket as we walked around the store. "Should I get you a little pool?" I questioned. He nodded and smiled at me. "Say pool."

"Poo." He answered.

"Close enough." I picked up the small blow up pool and stuck it in the cart going to find Seth.

"What's that?"

"A pool."

"He doesn't need a pool." I pouted. "Put it back." He said and I headed back to where I got it.

"Daddy's mean." I said and Koda giggled. I put it back before going to find him at the register where he paid for the swing set and waited for the workers to bring it out and tie it to the roof of the car. I sat quietly as he drove home. When we got there, Quil and Embry were both there waiting to help set up the swing set. I kept Koda inside while they did and made lunch for all of us.

Every so often I would set cold drinks down on the porch and would stand watching them work before going back inside. Once it was finished, they came in to eat while I went out with Koda to play on the swings.

I couldn't help but think that even when me and Seth take four steps forward in our relationship, we take 100 steps back. I slowly pushed Koda on the swing while thinking about where we were headed. Seth had been doing much better. Cleaning up after himself, making sure that he was there for dinner and other activities that I wanted him to be apart of.

I wasn't sure why he felt the need to fight me over a swing set. I wasn't sure why he wasn't on my side when it came to Ryder.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing." I answered. I didn't want to worry him.

"Is it okay if I go out with the guys for a little?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Sure." I smiled. I didn't really have many friends. The friends that I did have went off to college or to travel and instead I stayed here, got a job, got married and had a baby. All of Seth friends are still here. I was lonely. Seth was my only friend.

*SETH P.O.V*

"How's married life?" Embry asked as we sat at a bar having a few beers.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "I think we both think we rushed it a little."

"Really? But you're imprints." Quil commented.

"Yeah, I don't know. We don't really do anything. It's kinda just the same thing everyday. We rarely have sex. She doesn't want anymore kids. I don't know." I shrugged. "It's like we're married and love each other but we're not in love anymore."

"Well, do you want to leave her?" Quil asked.

"No." I would be crushed if we separated.

"Maybe you should go home and be with her." Embry commented and Quil nodded his head, agreeing with him. I dropped some money on the counter of the bar before leaving and heading home. She was watching t.v with Koda when I got there.

"Hi." I said and she looked over at me.

"Hey." She smiled a little as I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She leaned into me a little as I wrapped my arms around her. I had to be team Savannah and she had to be team Seth. We had to be team Clearwater. I realized that now.


	17. Chapter 17

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 17

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Seth came into the house naked and bruised. He stood in the kitchen looking at me as I looked back at him.

"So, um..." I trailed off looking at his bloody nose and a bruise on his chest that was already beginning to go away. "What happened?"

"I fell out of a tree." I dropped my head to my shoulder and looked at him. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on." I nodded as he walked away. And I'm not gonna lie, I checked out his butt as he walked away. I turned back to the counter to finish making Koda's lunch when he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, why were you in a tree?" I questioned moving closer to his body.

"Your dad wanted me to go see if I could see anything. Crazy son of a bitch." I giggled a little before he kissed my neck and then went to go get Koda who was finally away from his nap.

"Mama." He smiled as Seth sat him on the counter and stood in front of him.

"Good afternoon my love." I smiled and kissed him. We all sat and ate lunch together before Seth went to help Sam with a few things. "When daddy come's back were gonna go see Carlisle okay? He's gonna give you a check up." I commented to Koda as he played in the living room.

"No, thank you." I giggled.

"That was very polite but he won't hurt you. I promise. I bet he'll even give you a treat." I smiled and tickled his belly.

"I want a treat." He commented as he continued to play.

"Edward will be there." I said and he couldn't help but smile. "Rosalie is jealous of Edward cause you like him the most." I added and he giggled, putting his little hand over his mouth. "You got fat little finger's. Just like daddy." I smiled.

"Fat fingers." He laughed and laughed nearly falling on the floor. I wasn't sure what was so funny about that but he thought it was great. I shook my head laughing before going to find his shoes. We waited outside for Seth to get home before we went over to the Cullen's for Koda's check-up.

Koda sang in the back of the car while Seth drove. I could tell that his mind was racing and I wasn't sure if I should ask him what he was thinking about. I looked at him before he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned setting my hand down on his thigh. He looked down at my hand before looking back at the road.

"Do you want anymore kids?" He asked and I was taken back by the question. We hadn't talked about having more kids. It took a long time to get pregnant with Koda.

"Someday. When Koda is a little older." I held his hand tight in mine. "I promise we can start having sex regularly like we used to."

"Sex!" Koda yelled.

"Takoda, we don't say that word." I tried not to laugh. He always picked up on the words that I didn't want him saying. I should have spelled it out.

"Sex." He giggled and I shrugged as Seth continued to drive. I knew that the Cullen's could probably hear everything we were saying as we were only half a mile from their house. "Ed!" He shouted as soon as he saw their house. "Ed!" He shouted again as the back door opened and Edward was pulling him from his seat.

"Hello." Edward chuckled bringing him into the house while me and Seth followed behind with the baby bag.

"Are we ready to start?" Carlisle asked. Of course Koda freaked out as soon as Carlisle tried to lay him down on the table in his office. "Let's go to the couch instead." Carlisle said as I calmed Koda and held him on the couch in the living room.

"How is he growing?" I questioned.

"He has stopped growing as fast. He's growing like a regular baby would." Carlisle commented writing down a few things. "I would like to give him a brain scan. I wanna try and see if I can figure out what's going on up there."

"Oh. Um." I looked at Seth. I wasn't sure that I wanted to stick my child into a machine and allow Carlisle to look at his brain. Of course I trusted Carlisle I just didn't want anything to happen to Koda. "I don't want to do that."

"It won't hurt him."

"I know but I don't want to treat him like he's an animal being tested on. He's a baby." I added rocking him. "He is not going to be used for tests."

"Okay, that's fine. I'm sorry I asked." He wrote down a few more things. "Would you like to talk about a form of birth control?" I looked at Seth before shaking my head.

"We're okay." I said and he nodded.

"Alright well I think that's all. Takoda is healthy and growing just fine." He smiled as we all stood up. "We'll see you soon." Carlisle said walking us to the door. I got Koda in his seat before getting in myself.

"Wanna go get some dinner?" Seth asked and I nodded. I was not in the mood to cook tonight. He drove to the place that Charlie still went to every week and got us a table. Koda sat in a booster seat next to both of us chewing on french fries and drinking chocolate milk that the Cullen's were kind enough to give to him before we left the house. "So how come you didn't wanna go on birth control?" He questioned me.

"It probably wouldn't work." I shrugged. "And I'm not sure what would happen to my body if I did go on it." I knew that Seth wanted more kids, there was no question about that and I was willing to give him another child but I wanted Koda to be a little older.

"So kids." He said and I looked at him. "I want more." I giggled a little.

"I know you do and someday I will give them to you." I commented as our food was set in front of us. We all ate in silence with Koda every so often slamming his little fist on the table before I set more food in front of him.

After dinner we decided to get some ice cream before finally heading home. Koda had crashed in the car before we got home so I carried him to his bed not even bothering to take off his clothes. Hopefully he would sleep through the whole night.

When I finally got to our room Seth was in the shower and I quickly changed into a new lingerie set that I had recently bought. I laid on the bed waiting for him smirking to myself. I heard the shower cut off before he came out with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his chest.

"Woah." He smirked when he saw me. "Look at you." He said grabbing my hand and helping me stand up. "Spin." He said and I turned around to show him my butt. "My god, you're beautiful." He said as I was finally facing him again and he kissed me. I stuck my hand into his towel and let it drop to the floor as he moaned into my mouth.

I moved away from him and pushed him onto the bed before slowly stripping for him.

"You're such a tease." He giggled before pulling me into him and taking my bra off. He flipped us so he was on top and he sucked on each one of my nipples, giving them each the same amount of attention. I moaned as he kissed down my chest and stomach.

"Now you're teasing." I groaned lifting my hips.

"What do you want baby?"

"You!" I moaned. "Your cock, please give it to me."

"As you wish." He said moving my panties to the side and sliding into me. We hadn't done this in a while and even though it has been a little bit since giving birth, it still hurt.

"Be careful." I hissed as he slowed his movements, kissing my neck.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I knew that we were both desperate for this and we both needed it. "God." He moaned playing with my nipples.

"Seth." I moaned out, arching my back trying to get him in deeper. "Deeper." I moaned. I could tell that we were both close to the edge and if he could just go a little deeper I would be there. I felt him hit my g-spot and right away reached my orgasm.

"Oh shit!" He shouted orgasming right after me. He breathed into my neck for a few minutes before pulling out and laying next to me. "I needed that." He commented making me giggle.

"I know you did. I love you." I said playing with his hair that was still damn.

"I love you more."


	18. Chapter 18

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 18

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"Wanna go to the beach?" Seth asked. "The pack is down there just hanging out and stuff."

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled going to get Koda dressed in a swim suit and pack a bag for us. I then got myself into a swim suit knowing that Koda would want me to go in the water with him.

"Watch!" Koda shouted as he wobbled across the floor and clung to my legs. "Yay!" He cheered for himself.

"Good job buddy!" I said leaning down to pick him up. "You're such a big boy." He clapped and screamed before kissing me. "Alright, ready to go to the beach?" I asked and he nodded before I handed him a cup with juice. "Seth?" I called before he came into the house.

"I'm ready." He commented locking the door behind me as I got Koda in his seat.

"No." He said trying to fight me. "No, mommy." He whined.

"You have to get in your seat or we can't go to the beach."

"Nannie going?"

"I'm sure Nannie will be there with Grampie." I commented buckling him. He relaxed into the seat and I handed him a snack to eat. Seth drove to the beach and by the time we got there Koda was asleep in his seat. I carried him over to the beach and laid him on the blanket that my mom had set out.

"Hi." My mom smiled laying down to kiss Koda.

"Hey." I said before running off to help Seth with our stuff.

"They're gonna grill steaks and stuff." My mom commented helping me set up the chairs. "How is everything?" She asked.

"Better. A lot better. We're actually acting like we're married. He's just happy that we're having sex again." She chuckled a little. "Dad asks him about it all the time. Seth hates when dad brings it up." I commented.

"I don't understand why your father needs to know about it." She said and I shrugged. "We decided to let Jett live with us." She commented.

"Jett?" I said confused.

"Ryder's baby. We named him Jett. Gave him Ryder's old room. Got him a crib and a bunch of hand me downs from everyone we know." She said and I nodded listening to what she had to say.

"Me and Seth are probably going to try for another baby soon." I commented just as the fire was started and my dad started to grill. "I kinda wanna be a stay at home mom but Seth's job doesn't really pay all the bills."

"You could always start a daycare or something? I'll pay you to watch Jett." She commented. "The hospital is looking for someone who can work more hours and I think I'll take it." She had decided to work as a nurse at the hospital in the NICU to help babies and she was in love with her job.

"Really?" She nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll watch him." I quickly ran to Seth telling him the plan of me staying home with Koda and Jett.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? I could always ask for a raise." He said holding me by the hips and looking everywhere but at me.

"I'm sure. I really don't want to work anymore. I wanna stay home with Koda and eventually you'll want to knock me up again." I smiled. "Please?" I asked kissing him all over. "I'll give you special love every night." I whispered.

"Oh my god, Savannah. Go away." My dad whined. We all sat around and ate and talked before my dad's back went stiff.

"What's going on?" I asked going to pick up Koda and keeping him close to me.

"I smell someone. A werewolf." He answered. We all searched the woods waiting for someone to walk out into the open.

"Ryder." My mom said as we all turned to look at the parking lot where Ryder was standing shirtless. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Just came to check in. Trying to see who's alive and who's not." He answered looking at each of us including his own son and his nephew. "I will have someone kill you each one by one." I held Koda's head to my chest as Seth stood in front of us. Peyton held onto my shirt as my mom and dad stood closer to the front of the pack.

"Where's Ashton?" I whispered searching for him.

"Here." He answered holding Finn's hand. "We're okay." He mumbled. There was going to be a fight, I knew that. I also knew that it was going to be between us and my brother. The person who once fought with us. Who I grew up with.

"We don't want to kill you Ryder." Dad answered loud and clear. "We don't want a battle."

"Good. It'll make it easier to kill you all." I was scared. I was scared over the fact that my son has only been on this earth for a few short months and someone is already planning his death. "I've got newborns set up in every single town and city around Forks and La Push. They're ready for the call." He ran off after that and I quickly grabbed our stuff and rushed to the car.

"Savannah slow down. Relax." Seth said as I shoved our stuff in the car and got Koda strapped in.

"Get in the car." I huffed as I got into the drivers seat. "When we get home you go in and see if anyone was in our house." I rushed as I drove.

"Then maybe we should go to a hotel. Or the Cullen's." He answered.

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea." I said taking a side road and heading to the Cullen's. I was scared and they needed to know what was going on. I knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to us and if it came down to it, they would help us fight. "I want to rip Ryder's head off." I mumbled looking in the backseat to see Takoda sleeping clearly exhausted from his day of fun.

"Well, you just might get the chance."


	19. Chapter 19

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 19

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Staying at the Cullen's was getting annoying. I felt like me and Seth didn't have any privacy and that everyone was listening to our conversations. Of course this was the best protection we could have but I was told to never leave the house or to let Koda get too close to the windows. I was worried for my life and for Koda's life.

"Can someone go to our house and get Koda's teddy bear?" I questioned. I knew that someone would rush over there and get it.

"I'll go." Emmett said standing up. "Anything for my favorite little guy." He smiled as he left the house.

"Sav? Would you like some lunch?" Esme asked me.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'll help." Seth was out with my dad doing who knows what but he said he would come back for lunch. I helped Esme cook while Rosalie and Alice played with Koda who couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Esme asked and I shrugged. "We are planning to go hunting tomorrow night, Rosalie offered to stay in the area so you and Seth can have some time alone."

"Thank you. We really need it." I sighed. "I feel like someone is always listening."

"We are." She chuckled. "We don't mean to though." I nodded.

"No. I know. It's just... you know." I commented. Me and Seth were finally having sex again and then all of a sudden we had to go live with someone else and although I knew they wouldn't mind that we were doing it, they could hear everything no matter how quiet we were being and I thought it was rude.

Once she was finished cooking she grabbed a plate and set it at the island for me to eat.

"Is there any word on what's going on?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed, I really just want to go home and sleep in my own bed.

"I know that this isn't ideal but you need to stay safe and so does Takoda."

"I love our lives but I wish that it was normal. I mean, we're going to survive until the planet blows up." It blew my mind that we would be alive until the world ended or if someone killed us.

"I know. I've been alive for what seems like forever." She commented.

"I need a vacation." I mumbled as I ate.

"We have houses all over. Pick a place." She commented. I was a little taken back by her saying that.

"What?"

"We have houses you can stay at. On islands, in Alaska, in Australia. Pick somewhere." I smiled a little.

"I'll have to talk to Seth."

"Talk to me about what?" He asked kissing me as he grabbed a plate to eat with me.

"Going on a vacation. The Cullen's have tons of houses and we can choose where to go."

"Well, where would you like to go?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Somewhere warm and sunny." I smiled holding his hand.

"Well, there's the Bahamas, Bermuda,-"

"Bermuda!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Bermuda it is." He smiled leaning over to kiss me. I smiled as we kissed before Koda came over and interrupted us. "Hey, Buddy." Seth smiled picking him up and sitting him on his lap. "Wanna go on a vacation?" Koda nodded as he ate off of Seth's plate.

"We're gonna go to Bermuda." I smiled. "It's warm and the water is super blue. I think you'll like it."

*FEW DAYS LATER*

I was worried to get on a plane with Takoda. This was the first time he would be flying anywhere and it's scary getting on a plane for the first time. I was hoping that he would just sit in one of our laps and watch a movie and hopefully fall asleep.

"What if Ryder shows up?" I asked when we checked into the hotel.

"Rosalie and Emmett are staying at a hotel a few blocks away. I'm sure he won't show up. How would he even know that we were coming here?" He asked and I shrugged as we made our way to the hotel room. Takoda ran around the room checking everything out and making sure the bath tub was big enough for his liking.

"What should we do first, baby?" I asked Koda.

"Swim!" He shouted clapping his hands and I pulled out his bathing suit and mine. Seth checked out the balcony while I got Koda and I dressed before I wrapped my arms around him. Rosalie and Emmett joined us on vacation just incase Ryder showed up here and they were also going to watch Takoda for us one night so that me and Seth could have time to ourselves.

"I'm gonna take Koda down to the pool, do you wanna come?" I asked and he nodded looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled turning around and kissing me. "Let's go." He said changing. Koda was so excited to head down to the pool but he stayed right near me and held my hand as we walked to the elevator to get to the pool.

"I go in." He commented and got ready to jump but I grabbed him before he could. "No."

"You don't know how to swim. Wait for mommy or daddy." I said going to find chairs to drop off our stuff off and then I brought him into the pool. He insisted on me getting in first before he jumped in. He did it over and over and over before my arms got tired and I switched with Seth and ordered some drinks and food for us. "Come eat boys." I said as Koda whined before Seth carried him over and we all sat down to eat. I cut up the chicken fingers for Koda.

"Where should we go after this?" Seth asked and I shrugged. "Maybe get some ice cream? Do a little shopping?" He asked and Koda nodded. I loved shopping and Koda loved ice cream. Seth knew how to make us both happy.

We pushed Koda around in carriage while he ate his ice cream and we walked around to look at the different shops they had here. We stood around watching a few street shows before I started to feel exhausted.

"Ready to head back?" He asked and I nodded before we turned around and headed back to the hotel. Rosalie had texted me to let me know that Ryder was seen in Texas and most likely had no idea that we were here. It made me feel a little safer but I wasn't sure who Ryder had talked to and had no idea if someone would ever be able to find us.


	20. Chapter 20

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 20

SAVANNAH P.O.V

The house we were suppose to stay in was now finally ready for us to stay there. Rosalie and Emmett checked it before we went just incase. It was right on the water and had a swing set in the back yard. It also had a hot tub that I was super excited to use.

I really needed this vacation and I could tell that Seth also needed it. I massaged his shoulder's while he fed Koda and we were trying to decide on what to do for the day. There were ton's of things to do and we had debated if we should just stay here and go swimming. We weren't really the type of people to go walked around and see things. We would rather stay and enjoy each other's company.

"They have whale watches." Seth said and Koda clapped. "Wanna go on a whale watch?"

"Yesh." He giggled covering his mouth. He finished eating while I got ready. Once he was done eating, Seth got ready while I got Koda ready. I applied sunscreen to his skin and grabbed a sweatshirt for him just incase it got cold while we were out on the water. "Fish." He and I nodded.

Once we were on the boat I started to get nervous. I didn't want Takoda to fall over the edge and even though Seth was holding him it made me nervous.

I held Seth's arm as the boat started and we went out to sea. Koda so badly wanted to touch the water but sadly he couldn't reach and that angered him making his skin boil like mine did when I was mad making Seth put him down.

"His skin is burning." Seth hissed as he rubbed his arms from where Koda's skin touched his. I sat him on my lap trying to calm him down.

"Just wanna touch the water." He mumbled.

"I know you do but that's too dangerous to do right now. When we get back to the house we can go swimming okay? And then we're gonna go to dinner with Rosalie and Emmett." I smiled and he clapped. He loved Emmett and it was probably because Emmett was the wild one who was willing to chase him around the backyard or the house. He was always coming up with games for Koda to play, he was a great person.

"I swim." He answered playing with his fingers.

"When we get back to the house. I promise." I smiled kissing his cheek making him giggle. "Maybe I'll even buy you an ice cream before dinner." His eyes widened and he covered his mouth looking at Seth.

"What? No."

"We're on vacation. He deserves it." I said. Either way I was buying him an ice cream when we got off this boat and I knew that he would enjoy it.

Suddenly the boat slowed down and sat in the water.

"There's a whale to the left." Came over the intercom and everyone went running to the side of the boat to see it and thankfully me and Seth had already been over there and pointed it out to Koda.

"Fish!" He shouted and people around us laughed. We saw a few whales before they captain of the boat decided to bring us back to shore. On the way back Koda fell asleep against my chest. We made it back to land just in time for us to head to dinner with Rosalie and Emmett. We sat down and thankfully Koda woke up in a good mood and was chatting and coloring with Emmett.

"Do you want us to take him tonight?" Rosalie asked. I looked over at Seth was nodding as fast as he could making me laugh.

"If you don't mind. That would be awesome." I smiled.

"Of course." She answered as we all ordered. We all ate and enjoyed each other's company before Emmett paid. Koda then wanted an ice cream so we went to find a place to get him one. Once he finished eating we brought him back to the house to give him a bath and changed him into pj's before Rosalie and Emmett brought him back to their hotel room.

"Just us." Seth whispered kissing me. I giggled into the kiss leading him out to the hot tub. I stripped before getting in and hearing him groan behind me. I giggled and grabbed my boobs before sitting in the water and he joined me, sitting me on his lap facing him. "I need you." He groaned kissing my neck and down my chest.

"Fuck me." I whispered and he pulled back looking at me. "Please." I moaned standing up a little to grab his member in order for me to ride him. "I need it." I moaned sitting down on him moaning at his size. I bounced as he dug his fingers into my hips. I bit his shoulder holding in my owns as I orgasmed around him and pulled off him. I got out of the hot tub and ran into the house heading to the bedroom and I felt him right behind me.

"Don't tease me." He groaned throwing me on the bed.

"It's much more fun that way." I giggled kissing him. He kissed down my body, playing with my nipples before kissing my belly button and pulling back making me whine. "Not fair."

"You said teasing was fun." He smirked hovering over me kissing me as I grabbed the back of his head to hold it to me as I spread my legs for him.

"Do something." I groaned lifting my hips up to him and he held them down before thrusting into me. I moaned reaching for his arm scratching him. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Faster." I moaned as he sped up making me moan and arch my back. "Harder." I moaned loud as he did what I asked. "Seth." I groaned as I came around him. He kept thrusting in order to get himself over the edge and I did my best to help him.

"Can we change positions?" He asked and I nodded watching as he turned me on my side and lifting one of my legs up making me giggle. "When did your ass get so jiggly?" He asked slapping my right butt cheek.

"When I got pregnant with T." I answered moving my hips to meet his thrusts. "Seth, oh my god!" I moaned. His thrusts became sloppy and he began moaning before his thrusts came to a stop and I felt him twitch inside of me.

"Oh god you're beautiful." He moaned pulling out and setting my leg down. I giggled as he buried his face in my neck as we both came down from our highs. He laid behind me and cuddled into me. "I love you so much." He whispered kissing me.

"I love you more."


	21. Chapter 21

THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 21

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I did not want to go home. I didn't want to go back to work, I didn't want to have to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. I loved being on vacation and I felt amazing here. I so wish that we could live here for the rest of our lives.

"I don't wanna go home." I whined as we sat at the airport. Takoda had just fallen asleep in my arms and I was hoping he would sleep the whole time we were on the plane.

"I have work and so do you." I sighed.

"No." I commented. "I don't want to work anymore." He looked a little shocked at my words. I loved my job but I would much rather stay home with Takoda than be going to work.

"What do you mean? You love work." He asked.

"I just don't wanna do it anymore. I would rather stay home with Koda." I shrugged looking down at him. I loved my job and I loved that Koda was being social at daycare but it just seemed like too much for me. I would much rather stay home with him. My mom always stayed home with us while my dad worked or was off doing wolf things and I'm so close with her. I want the same thing for Koda and me.

"We can talk about it at home okay?" Seth asked playing with my hair and I nodded just as our flight was called and we both got up to get on the plane. Koda slept for an hour before waking up looking for food. I got him a drink and a little snack to hopefully hold him over until they served dinner.

After he had his snack he moved to Seth's lap and they both watched youtube videos together until dinner was served when they both ate and then they both fell asleep until the plane landed.

"Mama." Koda mumbled rubbing his eyes before reaching for me as I stood. I carried him on on hip while grabbing a carry on bag with the other. When we got to baggage claim, my dad was there waiting with open arms.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Amazing." I smiled. "It was so pretty and so relaxing. I wish we could move there." I giggled handing him Koda while I looked for our bags.

"Did you have fun little man?" Dad asked to Koda and nodded before sucking on his fingers.

"I brought you a present." He giggled.

"You did?!" Dad tickled him making him laugh as we grabbed our bags and headed to the car. "Mom is at the house making you guys some food."

"Oh, that's sweet of her." I commented. I wasn't going to ruin his mood by telling him that we already ate and I'm sure Seth and Koda would both eat again. Plane food sucks sometimes and they both eat like... Well wolves.

When we got home Dad and Seth brought the bags in while I went to say hi to everyone. I was exhausted by the time I greeted everyone and was ready to crawl into my bed.

We sat around eating while telling stories. When Koda's bedtime rolled around, they said their byes and left so that we could put him to sleep and then get into bed ourselves.

I sat in Koda's room on the rocking chair rocking him to sleep while he breastfed. I totally missed feeding him this way for regular meals but he was the size of a year and a half year old baby who had teeth and didn't need it for nutrition anymore.

I felt my nipple pop out of his mouth and he felt limp in my arms so I laid in him in crib and covered him with a blanket before he sucked on his fingers. I smiled before going to our room to change into pj's and get into bed where Seth was folding clothes.

"So, should we talk about the work thing?" He asked and I nodded.

"You make plenty of money to support our family. I just... I don't wanna work anymore. Maybe in the future but right now I would rather stay home with him. Focus on our house, maybe I can find work that I can do from home." I shrugged helping him.

"Alright, I think we should invest some of our money. That's what the Cullen's do. Alice said she would help us."

"You told Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, I know she knows what to do with money." He commented which was true. Alice did invest money and made a ton of money from doing it. "We can figure it out as we go." He said and I nodded. I suppose to be going back to work in two days but I suppose I had to go talk to my dad and put my two weeks in. "If this is what you want then I think we can do it."

"I want this." I commented putting away the laundry before getting into bed. "Come cuddle." I whined waiting for him to get in next to me. We cuddled watching t.v before I finally fell asleep.

Around 3 am I woke up with a headache and I didn't feel good. At all. I groaned as I sat up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before I became dizzy and slowly fell to the floor. I'm pretty sure I didn't pass out but I didn't feel right.

"Seth!" I shouted hoping he would hear me over his snoring to come help me. I suddenly had to pick myself up off the floor and rush to the toilet before puking. "Seth!" I shouted again.

"What happened?" He asked stumbling into the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Get me some water." I groaned resting my arm on the seat. He kneed beside me and helped me drink before helping me brush my teeth. He got me back into bed.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked. I shook my head as he cuddled into me rubbing my back to get me back to sleep.

The next morning I was feeling better but not 100% myself. I knew I needed to go talk to my dad but I really wasn't in the mood to go to their house and get everyone sick with whatever I had so I sat outside and called for a him a few times before he came running.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" He asked checking me over making me laugh.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just not feeling good today. I need to talk to you though." I sighed sitting down and he sat down next to me.

"This doesn't sound good."

"It's just... Seth and I both have decided that I should stay at home with Koda. I love working but I love my son more." I said and he nodded.

"I get it. I understand completely. I have an intern working for us right now but I guess I can ask if they're willing to do your job. But know that you can always come back."

"I know. I just think right now, when we have a young son and could add to our family someday that I want to be home when we do." I commented.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay home with your children." He answered. "Are you actively trying to get pregnant?" He questioned.

"We're not trying but we're also not preventing." I answered blushing a little. It was always weird talking to my dad about my sex life. Seth said that he would ask all the time because they were best friend, best friends talk about that stuff. I always wondered if it was weird for my dad that his best friend married his daughter.

"Do you want more kids?" He asked.

"Of course. I just don't want Koda to feel like we're shoving him to the side." I had a few concerns about having another baby. It takes a toll on my body. My stomach grows big and fast and I give birth a lot earlier than humans.

"No matter what he is going to be jealous. He's had you and Seth to himself since the day he was born. When another kid enters the home, you have to make him feel included. Let him help you change the babies diaper even if it takes longer and maybe you get peed on. Let him feed the baby. Let him hold the baby when he wants. Let him be apart of the doctors appointments." I listened to him carefully. He had five kids, he knew all about kids getting jealous of the others. "I think that's where we went wrong with Ryder. When the twins came along we showed them all of our attention and let you guys help and he didn't want to help. He was very jealous. Often breaking toys, punching holes in the walls."

"He tried to kill me and Koda."

"I know he did." I sighed.

"Why would he try to kill me of all people? I didn't do anything."

"We supported you in getting married and having kids more than we do for him." He answered. "You had things going for you. You did it the right way. Dating, engagement, wedding, marriage then a baby."

"Me and Seth had a pregnancy scare when we were dating." I confessed.

"Everyone does." We sat in silence for a while longer. "Don't let something so small bring you down in a big way, Kid." I smiled at his words as he stood up and kissed my head. "Do your best, God will do the rest."

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

I was loving staying home with Koda. I felt more relaxed, I felt like the house wasn't always a mess because I actually had time to keep up with the dishes and laundry. I didn't have to find quick meals to cook for dinner. I was always so stressed about those things while I was working.

Me and Seth have decided that we would send Koda to daycare one day a week so that he could have a social life and make some friends.

I also was throwing up every so often. I rarely ever threw up unless was I was pregnant so here I was, in the bathroom with four peed on pregnancy tests and 3 of them said positive. I knew Seth was going to be excited I just wasn't expecting to get pregnant so fast. I figured it would take a while like it did with Koda.

I right away called Carlisle to set up an appointment for him to check me out before Seth walked in the front door with Koda after visiting his mom.

"What's wrong?" He asked by the look on my face and I handed him the positive tests. "You're kidding." I shook my head. "Oh my god!" He shouted lifting me up. "This is amazing!" He kissed me over and over before setting me down and squatting to Koda's level. "You're gonna be a big brother, Koda!"


End file.
